If they try to leave bad things happen
by Serievore
Summary: Et si Regina n'avait pas supporté d'attendre le retour d'Henry lorsque celui ci est partit chercher Emma à Boston? Et si Regina avait essayer de quitter Storybrooke pour retrouver son fils? Swan Queen pour plus tard. Avertissement pour notions d'abus/ maltraitance. Première fic sur OUAT soyez gentils! Rating susceptible de changer...
1. Chapter 1: Arrivée à Storybrooke

**Bonjour, bonjour!**

**Voici une fic sur Once upon a time, avec pour ship Swan Queen, mais pas dans l'immédiat.**

**Je suis une Evil Regal, et j'ai donc pensé, et si Régina ne supportait pas l'attente pendant qu'Henry était partit chercher Emma à Boston? Et si elle décidait d'essayer d'aller le chercher?**

**Rien ne m'appartiens appart le déroulement des évènement une fois qu'Henry arrive devant chez lui.**

**Tout les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horrowitz et Edward Kitsis.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

**If they try to leave bad things happen !**

**Chapitre 1: Arrivée à Storybrooke.**

Sur la route pour reconduire le gamin chez lui Emma se mis à repenser à tout les évènements de la soirée. La journée n'avait pas été facile, mais malgré tout elle avait fait son travail, et elle pensait être tranquille pour passer sa soirée d'anniversaire seule.

C'était une habitude qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle n'était plus dans le système. Puis il y avait eu le centre de détention pour mineurs féminins. C'était là que sa tradition du cupcake était apparue. Elles avaient le droit de manger ce qu'elles voulaient pour leur anniversaire, elle demandait juste un cupcake et mangeait comme ses « colocataires ».

Là-bas elles n'avaient pas le droit aux bougies, trop dangereuses, elle faisait donc un vœu sans souffler sur rien.

A sa sortie, elle n'était plus la même. Elle avait toujours cette douleur due à l'abandon de Neal, elle ne la quitterait pas si facilement. Elle avait mûrit cependant et elle savait qu'elle devrait travailler pour s'en sortir. Elle avait atterri par hasard en temps que chasseur de prime pour les mauvais payeurs.

Elle s'était présentée avait fait ses preuves, et s'y était tenue.

Elle avait beaucoup voyagé, mais elle pensait toujours à cet enfant qu'elle avait donné à l'adoption. La décision la plus dure mais la plus juste de toute sa vie.

Emma revint au présent en voyant le gamin à côté d'elle. Elle avait eu le temps de le détailler pendant qu'il buvait son jus de fruit chez elle. Elle voyait sans problème la ressemblance avec Neal et elle n'avait pas pu empêcher un pincement au cœur de la surprendre devant cette observation. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait poussé Henry à venir la chercher. Elle avait peur, mais pas pour elle. C'était un sentiment étrange, la peur était un sentiment qu'elle avait enfoui depuis longtemps.

Emma était seule, toujours, elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas avoir d'attaches. Bien sur elle était experte dans l'art de trouver des gens mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé ses parents. Elle était l'exemple type de personnes qui donnent les meilleurs conseils mais n'arrivent pas à les appliquer à leur propre vie. De ce fait, la peur n'existait plus pour elle. Chaque jour, elle savait qu'elle pouvait tomber sur des gens dangereux dans son travail, elle avait appris à se défendre, mais elle savait que sa vie pouvait s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment. A dire vrai elle avait parfois l'impression de simplement attendre que la mort l'emporte.

Sa vie n'avait aucun sens, et elle le savait. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Si elle devait mourir demain alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Rien ne la retenait plus ici. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant en jetant encore un coup d'œil à cet enfant à sa gauche. Il agrippait le livre avec lequel il était venu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce gamin était venu depuis une petite ville perdue, seul pour la chercher. Cela avait réveillé des sentiments enfouis au plus profond de son être.

Henry sortit la blonde de ses pensées :

** - J'ai faim, tu penses qu'on peut s'arrêter manger quelque part ?**

** - Gamin ce n'est pas un voyage touristique, on ne s'arrête pas pour acheter des encas. **

** - Pourquoi pas ?**

** - De quoi tu te plains gamin, si tu veux que je te remette dans un bus, je peux toujours. **

** - Tu sais j'ai un nom, c'est Henry.**

Emma jeta un œil sur le livre qu'Henry lisait à présent et lui demanda :

** - Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

** - Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête**. _Rétorqua Henry._

** - Pas prête pour des contes de fées ?**

** - Ce ne sont pas des contes de fées. C'est la vérité. Chaque histoire de ce livre s'est vraiment passée.**

Emma prit une inspiration avant de murmurer :

** - Bien sûr que c'est arrivé.**

** - Utilise ton super pouvoir, regarde si je mens.**

Emma fut déconcertée. Henry avait « testé » les super pouvoirs d'Emma dans son appartement lorsque celle-ci voulait appeler la police. Et cette fois ci il ne mentait pas.

Emma reprit en essayant de garder un ton neutre :

** - Juste parce que tu crois quelque chose, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est la vérité.**

** - C'est exactement ce qui le rend réel. Tu devrais le savoir plus que personne.** _Affirma Henry._

** - Pourquoi ça ?** _demanda Emma étonnée par la réponse d'Henry._

** - Parce que tu es dans le livre.**

** - Oh gamin… tu as des problèmes. Soupira Emma.**

** - Oui et tu vas les résoudre.** _Dis Henry convaincu._

Emma était vraiment étonnée de la tournure des évènements. Ce que disait Henry l'inquiétait. Elle se questionnait sur l'état de santé de son… non elle ne pouvait pas penser comme ça, du gamin. Est-ce qu'il avait des problèmes psychologiques ?

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. La météo était exécrable, il pleuvait énormément quand ils passèrent le panneau de sortie de Storybrooke. Emma à l'affût de la route à cause du temps remarqua dans la voie opposée à la sienne des traces de freins marquées sur le bitume et du verre recouvrant la route juste avant le panneau de sortie de la ville. Elle ne dit rien à Henry, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur toute cette histoire. De toute sa vie rien de bon ne lui était jamais arrivé, et elle sentait que cette histoire ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

Une fois arrivés sur ce qui semblait être la rue principale de la petite ville Emma demanda à Henry une adresse. Ce à quoi il répondit :

** - Rue EtSiJeNeTeLeDisaisPas**

Emma arrêta la voiture, puis en descendit. Henry en fit de même et alla la rejoindre de son côté de la voiture. Elle remarqua alors l'horloge, arrêtée, et Henry lui expliqua que c'était à cause du sort de la Méchante Reine. Il lui dit aussi que tout les gens du Royaume enchanté étaient bloqués à Storybrooke sans pouvoir en sortir car de « mauvaises choses » arrivaient à ceux qui essayaient de partir.

Quelqu'un vient à leur rencontre les interrompant. Emma apprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'Archie, le psychiatre d'Henry, et que ce dernier était le fils du Maire de la petite ville.

La discussion se termina rapidement après cela. D'après Henry, Archie était Gimini Cricket. Elle remonta dans sa voiture avec la description du psy en tête pour trouver l'adresse d'Henry.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison la plus grande du quartier. Emma remarqua immédiatement une voiture de police garée devant la maison. Elle ne dit une nouvelle fois rien à Henry mais cela ne présageait rien de bon. D'instinct elle marcha en premier dans l'allée protégeant Henry de la porte de la maison. Celui-ci lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui, que sa mère était mauvaise. Emma ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle frappa à la porte.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années ouvrit. Elle remarqua immédiatement son insigne sur sa ceinture. L'homme vit à la suite de la blonde Henry.

** - Henry ! Tu nous à fais si peur ! Où étais-tu ?**

** - Graham ? Où est ma mère ?**

Une voix approchante la porte se fit entendre. Une brune aux cheveux courts sortit de la maison pour voir Henry.

** - Henry, ta mère, elle a eu un accident. **

** - Quoi ? Mais elle va bien hein ? Elle est où, laissez moi la voir.**

Emma ne savait plus quoi penser, elle se sentait de trop. Elle ne comprenait pas qui était parent avec Henry. Le prénommé Graham s'avança alors vers elle pendant qu'Henry rentrait avec la brune dans la maison.

** - Nous n'avons pas été présentés, je suis Graham le shérif de Storybrooke et vous êtes ?**

** - Emma Swan, je suis la mère biologique d'Henry. Il est venu me chercher à Boston. Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

** - Non pas vraiment mais entrez, nous allons vous expliquer.**

Emma suivit alors le Shérif dans la maison. Celle-ci était magnifique, très spacieuse. Les escaliers donnaient un air de château à la demeure. On y devinait sans problèmes un grand nombre de pièces. La décoration y était plutôt moderne, toute de noire et blanc. Sans soucis Emma comprit qu'Henry ne manquait de rien.

Arrivée dans ce qui semblait être le salon, Emma trouva Henry et la brune assit tous les deux sur le canapé. Emma vit instantanément qu'Henry pleurait. Ses épaules qui bougeaient ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son état émotionnel, elle s'approcha rapidement de lui.

** - Henry, gamin qu'est ce qu'il se passe, est-ce que ça va ?**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, il prit immédiatement Emma dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête au dans le cou de la blonde qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Emma surprise au début finit par serrer Henry dans ses bras avec un regard interrogateur vers la brune.

Celle-ci lui tendit alors la main pour se présenter :

** - Bonsoir, je suis Mary Margaret Blanchard, je suis l'enseignante d'Henry. **

** - Emma Swan, la mère biologique d'Henry.**

Mary Margaret fut surprise par la réponse mais serra tout de même la main de la blonde, avant de reprendre.

** - La mère d'Henry, Regina Mills, Madame le maire, a eu un accident de voiture. Elle n'a pas supporté de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aller chercher Henry. Elle a donc pris sa voiture pour essayer de le retrouver. Mais la météo n'étant pas bonne elle a eu un accident juste avant de sortir de la ville. **

** - Oh… et comment va-t-elle ?**

** - On ne sait rien pour l'instant elle était en chirurgie lorsque nous sommes partit avec Graham pour attendre de voir si Henry reviendrait ici. On ne voulait pas qu'il trouve porte close si il revenait.**

Emma voulait parler seule à seule avec la brune mais pour cela elle devait occuper Henry. Elle fit un signe à Graham qui comprit, puis elle s'adressa à son fils.

** - Henry, pourquoi tu n'irais pas monter ton sac dans ta chambre et te détendre un peu je te rejoins dans un instant. **

Henry comprit et suivit Graham qui l'accompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre. Emma reporta son regard sur celui de Mary Margaret et reprit la conversation :

** - Ecoutez, je ne veux pas d'ennuis, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais il est hors de question que je quitte la ville sans savoir si Henry est en sécurité. **

** - Je comprends. Regina n'était pas sortie d'affaire lorsque nous avons quitté l'hôpital. Mais elle devrait être sortit de chirurgie à l'heure qu'il est. **

** - Il faut qu'Henry et moi allions la voir, de ce que j'ai aperçu de lui il est têtu, et il ne voudra pas rester ici tranquille tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vue.**

Mary Margaret regarda Emma d'un air étonné. Puis elle sourit légèrement avant de répondre.

** - On dirait qu'en peu de temps vous avez réussi à cerner Henry. Je ne suis pas certaine de la réaction de Madame le maire à tout ça, mais vous avez raison, Henry voudra la voir. Cependant Graham et moi pouvons l'emmener à l'hôpital si vous ne voulez pas rester, ne vous sentez pas obligée. **

** - J'y tiens, comme je vous l'ai dit mon unique but est de voir si tout va bien pour lui, je ne partirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas.**

** - Très bien dans ce cas allons chercher Henry et allons-y. **

Emma suivit la brune dans l'escalier menant à la chambre d'Henry. Graham désespérant de savoir où trouver Henry lui avait montré la chambre de ce dernier afin de voir si rien ne lui avait échappé dans ses recherches et si la brune ne voyait pas d'indices.

Arrivée dans la chambre Emma trouva Henry devant la fenêtre regardant le clocher au loin. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui signifia sa présence en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

** - Henry, viens on va voir ta mère à l'hôpital. **

Le garçon se retourna vers Emma les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, mais une nouvelle teinte d'espoir y était également perceptible. Elle lui sourit faiblement et il lui prit la main pour les diriger vers la sortie. Ils prirent les deux voitures, Emma suivant la voiture de patrouille pour se diriger vers l'hôpital. Henry était très silencieux, trop. Emma savait ce qui le tracassait et sentit le besoin de le rassurer.

** - Henry, tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était un accident.**

** - Qui ne serait pas arrivé si je n'étais pas parti. Elle ne peut pas quitter la ville. Elle le sait pourtant d'après le livre, pourquoi elle a quand même essayé Emma ? **

** - Gamin, je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour d'une mère. Je n'ai pas connu ça. Mais je sais d'après ce qu'on raconte et ce que j'ai vu que rien n'est plus fort que ça. Elle t'aime tu peux en être certain. **

** - Oui mais c'est la Méchante Reine. Elle doit être mauvaise. Pourquoi à-t-elle fait ça ?**

** - Tu sais si la vie m'a appris quelque chose gamin, c'est que tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Les gens sont ce qu'ils sont à cause de ce que la vie leur fait traverser. On ne naît pas mauvais, on le devient. Et les gens que tu penses le plus mauvais sont en général ceux qui souffrent le plus.**

Henry ne dit plus rien ils étaient arrivés devant l'hôpital. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'unité dans laquelle se trouvait Regina. Un médecin vint à leur rencontre.

** - Docteur Whale, comment va-t-elle ?**

Le docteur se tourna vers Emma avec un sourcil froncé comme si il ne voulait pas donner d'informations devant elle. Graham intervint alors.

** - Docteur voici Emma Swan, la mère biologique d'Henry. C'est une longue histoire, la nuit à été longue, s'il vous plaît dites nous.**

** - D'accord. Regina est arrivée avec 2 côtes cassées dont une ayant perforé un de ses poumons. Elle avait également une commotion, mais rien de grave à ce niveau là. Nous avons réussit à réparer son poumons et ses côtes mais la convalescence sera longue. Elle se repose pour l'instant. Son corps doit récupérer. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain matin au minimum. **

** - Ok est-ce qu'Henry peut aller la voir ?** _demanda Mary Margaret._

** - Oui mais pas plus de 10 minutes, l'heure des visites est terminée et elle doit se reposer.**

** - Merci Docteur.** _Dit Emma._

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre de Regina, Henry tenait toujours la main d'Emma et ainsi il l'emmenait avec lui dans la chambre.

A l'instant où Emma posa les yeux sur le lit où reposait la mère d'Henry son souffle se coupa.

La personne étendue là semblait si petite, si frêle, et pourtant son apparence demeurait impressionnante comme si une puissance insoupçonnée résidait dans ce corps. De plus l'apparence physique de Regina était magnifique. Bien que dans la tenue hideuse qu'offrait l'hôpital, on pouvait sans problème imaginer la silhouette parfaite de cette femme. Son visage bien que sombre de premiers abords illuminait complètement la pièce. Son teint halé, et la noirceur de ses cheveux réchauffaient instantanément le blanc neutre et maladif de la chambre.

Emma s'était sentie immédiatement réchauffée à la vue de la personne étendue là devant elle sans défense. Elle se demanda ce que cette femme pouvait dégager lorsqu'elle était consciente, et comprit alors qu'il était possible de se sentir inférieur face à une telle force et une telle perfection.

Emma sortit de sa rêverie pour prendre une inspiration. Elle avait retenue son souffle depuis plusieurs dizaines de secondes et avait besoin d'oxygène. Elle se mit à hauteur d'Henry pour lui parler.

** - Je vais attendre dehors Henry. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture d'accord. **

** - Oui merci Emma, ne pars pas d'accord ? **

** - Promis, je suis juste a côté de la porte ok ?**

** - D'accord.** _Dit Henry rassuré, avant de faire un bisou rapide sur la joue d'Emma et de se diriger vers le lit de sa mère._

Emma était adossée au mur à côté de la porte. Elle avait laissé celle-ci entrebâillée pour qu'Henry sache qu'elle n'était pas loin. Comme si ce seul espace de la porte pouvait apporter du réconfort à son fils. Son fils. Comment une journée aussi banale pouvait avoir pris un tournant aussi important ? Qu'était-elle censé faire avec lui ? Sa mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui dans son état, mais elle n'avait aucune compétence avec les enfants.

Evidement elle avait mûrit en 10 ans, mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour ça. Elle ne savait même pas si un jour elle le serait. Avoir quelqu'un qui dépende d'elle était une énorme responsabilité dans le vide qu'était sa vie actuelle. Pouvait-elle seulement le faire ?

Et cette femme allongée là, pourquoi avait elle ressentit ça en la voyant ? Cette chaleur qui l'avait submergée. Emma estimait connaître beaucoup d'émotions. La déception et la colère lorsque les familles qui l'accueillaient décidaient de ne pas la garder lorsqu'ils arrivaient enfin à avoir leurs propres enfants. L'abandon de ses parents au bord d'une route. La tristesse lorsqu'elle avait dû laisser son fils après sa naissance. La culpabilité, le besoin de vengeance contre Neal, les remords, les regrets. Elle pensait même connaître l'amour, grâce à Neal. Oui elle en avait été amoureuse. Mais rien ne comparaît les sentiments qu'elle avait depuis qu'Henry avait frappé à sa porte.

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur où elle s'appuyait pour s'asseoir là, à même le sol, les jambes pliées, remontées contre sa poitrine. Elle appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle avait du mal à tout suivre, mais elle savait que tout ce qui importait était qu'Henry avait besoin d'elle. Ses sentiments n'étaient rien elle devait les laisser de côté car son fils passait avant tout.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué c'était que Mary Margaret et Graham positionnés contre le mur en face de la porte et donc d'Emma avaient assistés à toute la scène. Ils avaient des mines inquiètes pour la blonde. Cette dernière après avoir pris une grande inspiration releva la tête pour croiser leurs regards. Se sentant gênée elle se releva précipitamment et attendit qu'Henry sorte de la chambre la tête baissée, honteuse d'avoir laissé ses émotions transparaître devant de parfaits inconnus.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Henry qui avait les yeux rougit. Emma se mit à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des mots rassurant. Une fois qu'il fut calmé Emma se redressa pour prendre la parole et parler à Graham et Mary Margaret.

** - Ok maintenant on fait quoi ? Henry doit se reposer la journée a été longue. **

** - Oui je pense que je vais le ramener chez lui.** _Confirma Graham._

** - Je ne veux pas rester tout seul à la maison. **_Sanglota Henry, avant d'ajouter, _

** - Emma tu veux bien rester à la maison le temps que ma mère rentre, on a une chambre d'amis de libre. S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas.** _Demanda-t-il au bord des larmes. _

** - Je sais pas gamin. Est-ce que ça ne dérangerait pas ta mère d'accueillir un étranger, enfin surtout moi, je ne sais vraiment pas.** _Dit Emma mal à l'aise en se passant une main dans les cheveux._

** - Ecoutez mademoiselle Swan, Regina n'est pas en position de prendre ce genre de décision, je suis le Shérif, je dormirai sur le canapé pour m'assurer que vous ne fassiez pas de mal à Henry, après tout personne ne vous connaît. Je pense qu'Henry a besoin de vous. **

** - D'accord mais seulement le temps que ta mère soit rétablie gamin, je ne veux pas d'histoires. Et tu iras a l'école la journée, je passerai te prendre à la sortie pour qu'on vienne voir ta mère. ****Deal ?**

** - Deal !** _Dit Henry_.

** - Très bien je vois que tout est en ordre je vais rentrer, demain il y a classe. Je te verrais là bas Henry. ****Graham, mademoiselle Swan.** _Salua Mary Margaret._

** - Vous pouvez m'appelez Emma enfin vous aussi Shérif. Bonne nuit Mademoiselle Blanchard. **

** - Très bien mais appelons nous tous par nos prénoms et tutoyons nous ça sera plus simple. **

Et avec ça l'institutrice était partie. Henry regarda une dernière fois dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers la sortie avec Graham et Emma.

* * *

**Alors dites moi tout! Trop court? Trop long? Des fautes? Histoire inintéressante, je veux tout savoir!**

**J'ai du mal à savoir où je vais avec cette histoire donc j'ai besoin de vous!**

**En attendant Joyeuses Pâques à tous!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fin de soirée

**_Hey ! Me revoilà ! _**

**Déjà merci infiniment à tous pour vos reviews ça me touche beaucoup ! **

**Je suis toujours entrain d'essayer de savoir où mener cette histoire, j'ai lu beaucoup de fic SQ et du coup je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose de trop ressemblant à ce que j'ai déjà lu.**

**J'essaye de faire des chapitres à peu près tous de la même taille mais j'avoue que 7 pages Word par chapitre ça fait beaucoup. **

**J'essaye aussi de m'appliquer sur la description des lieux, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, comme vous allez le voir dans ce chapitre je suis plus axée sur la description des sentiments des personnages.**

**Bref trêve de blabla, pas de Regina dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain certainement. Je prends mon temps dans l'histoire pour essayer de bien placer les personnages et de décrire qui ils sont selon moi !**

**Bon chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Fin de soirée**

Une fois chez madame le Maire, Emma se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Bien sur elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Henry, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à être sa mère. Elle n'avait aucun modèle auquel se raccrocher, personne avec qui en parler. Elle avait peur, et c'était une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas connue depuis longtemps.

Elle savait heureusement dissimuler ses appréhensions pour sauver les apparences. Elle savait qu'Henry n'avait certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un de faible maintenant, et elle avait bien l'intention de se reprendre pour pouvoir aider son fils.

Henry avait déjà disparut dans le salon, et Graham se tenait vers la porte d'entrée à côté d'Emma. La tension était palpable dans la pièce et il décida de la briser en prenant la parole :

** - Ok, je vais te montrer la chambre d'amis, et ensuite Henry devra se coucher. Est-ce qu'il a mangé sur la route du retour ?**

** - Non, il a voulu s'arrêter mais j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable qu'on ne s'éternise pas sur la route surtout vu la météo. Je ne suis pas une experte en cuisine mais je peux essayer de faire quelque chose. Je te suis pour voir où se trouve la chambre, et ensuite je commencerais le dîner. **

** - Oui il est déjà tard et Henry à école demain. Pendant que tu prépare à manger je l'enverrais se doucher. **

Graham montra à Emma où se trouvait la chambre d'amis puis la cuisine afin que celle-ci puisse s'installer. Cette dernière resta dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer de quoi manger tandis que Graham se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Henry pour lui dire d'aller se doucher.

Emma trouva le frigo remplit, mais cela n'améliorait pas ses compétences culinaires. Elle réussit cependant à trouver des pâtes et de la bolognaise. Ça c'était un plat qu'elle maîtrisait. Alors qu'elle terminait la préparation de leur dîner tardif, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Henry avec les cheveux encore humide. Il sortit tout le nécessaire pour mettre la table dans la pièce adjacente. Graham vint en cuisine s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que le Shérif ne prenne la parole.

** - Emma, je sais que c'est beaucoup en une journée, et je voulais te remercier pour ton aide. Tu as certainement une vie qui t'attend à Boston, et je comprendrais si tu préférais y retourner. **

Emma ne sue pas quoi dire. Graham semblait réellement sincère, elle n'était pas habituée à tant de compassion.

** - Oh, non je préfère rester pour Henry. Je vais juste avoir besoin d'appeler mon chef pour lui faire savoir que je ne serais pas disponible dans les jours à venir. Par contre je n'ai pas de quoi me changer, je pense retourner à Boston demain et faire l'aller-retour dans la journée pour récupérer mes affaires. De toute façon je ne comptais pas rester là bas. **

** - Ah oui ?** _S'étonna Graham._ **Si ce n'est pas indiscret je peux te demander ce que tu fais à Boston ?**

** - Je suis chasseur de prime. Je trouve les gens, c'est ce que je sais faire. Et on dirait qu'Henry ici présent a hérité de ça.** _Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à ce dernier._

** - Tu as dit que tu retournerais à Boston pour parler à ton chef, mais tu n'as parlé de personne d'autre. Ca peut paraître indiscret mais je ne te connais vraiment pas Emma et je ne voudrais pas que du mal soit fait à Henry.**

Emma ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un qui se dévoilait facilement. Et personne depuis très longtemps n'avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur sa vie, spécialement ses collègues et patrons. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tous les ressources pour trouver les informations qu'ils cherchaient dans les fichiers nationaux. Sa vie n'avait jamais été un fleuve tranquille et son passage sur cette Terre était marqué à jamais dans les dossiers du pays, qu'elle l'ai voulu ou non. Elle savait aussi que Graham lancerait une recherche sur le fichier national à la première occasion qu'il aurait.

** - Je sais que tu va faire une recherche sur moi dans les fichiers nationaux dès que tu auras le pied au poste de police Graham, mais je vais tout de même te répondre. Non, personne ne m'attend à Boston, pas de famille ni d'amis, c'était juste moi. Pour le reste tu trouveras toute ma vie grâce à ton ordinateur. **

** - Tu n'as pas de parents ? **_S'étonna Henry._

** - J'ai forcément des parents gamin, seulement je ne les connais pas, j'en ai eu plus d'un si tu sous-entends par parents les personnes qui t'hébergent. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de parents constants que je puisse appeler Papa et Maman. **

** - Oh, je sais que tes parents sont Blanche Neige et Prince Charmant, et je sais que tu ne les as pas rencontrés, enfin si maintenant tu connais ta mère, c'est Mary Margaret ici. Mais je pensais que tu avais été adopté par une famille, comme Maman m'a adopté. **

** - Donc j'ai rencontré ma mère, et c'est Blanche Neige hein… Il va me falloir un temps d'adaptation pour celle là… Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être adoptée, j'ai juste été de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Je ne sais rien de mes parents biologiques si ce n'est qu'ils n'ont même pas eu le courage de me laisser à l'hôpital mais qu'ils m'ont abandonné au bord d'une route. **

** - Ils n'avaient pas le choix tu sais, ils devaient te sauver pour que tu les libères et …**

Henry ne continua pas sentant la main de Graham sur son épaule. Emma avait les yeux baissés sur son assiette, on voyait que ses mâchoires étaient serrées. Le moment n'était pas facile pour elle. Et Graham s'en était rendu compte.

** - Henry pourquoi tu ne va pas dans ta chambre te préparer à dormir après t'être bosser les dents. **

** - Je … Je monte dans une minute te dire bonne nuit gamin. **_Dit Emma en s'éclaircissant la gorge. _

Elle prit les assiettes pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

** - Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine…** _murmura Henry à Graham les yeux commençant à s'humidifier. _

** - Je sais Henry, et elle le sait aussi, c'est juste difficile pour elle j'imagine. Elle va venir te voir, va vite te préparer. Oh et tu peux essayer de lui trouver un pyjama ou quelque chose qu'elle puisse mettre pour dormir. **

Henry se leva alors avec un léger sourire, content qu'on lui assigne une mission. Il monta à l'étage, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'il pourrait donner à Emma.

Graham lui se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Emma ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça. Elle avait depuis longtemps pardonné ses parents pour l'avoir abandonné. Elle avait décidé de passer outre toutes ses questions qui rendent fou. Elle savait que si elle voulait vivre, elle avait besoin de paix. Et plus que le fait de faire la paix avec ses parents, elle l'avait fait avec elle-même.

Les enfants abandonnés ont un complexe d'infériorité, comme lui avait expliqué la psychologue qu'elle voyait souvent quand elle était dans le système. Le fait d'être laissé par ses parents remet en cause les enfants. Ils se demandent toujours ce qui n'allait pas chez eux pour qu'on décide qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine. Pour qu'on puisse les abandonner comme ça, le long d'une route, comme un déchet. Emma était quelqu'un qui réfléchissait toujours à tout, et elle s'était longtemps battue avec elle-même pour comprendre.

Elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi au bord d'une route ? Et surtout pourquoi avec chaque famille le résultat était le même, elle n'était pas assez. Pas assez féminine, pas assez dépendante, pas assez mature, à 11 ans, elle n'était pas assez mature d'après sa famille d'accueil qui avait décidé de la ramener à l'orphelinat.

Elle avait rapidement compris que personne ne voudrait d'elle définitivement. Elle attendait simplement que les années passent en priant pour que la prochaine famille soit moins horrible que la précédente. Malheureusement, elle avait l'impression que plus elle grandissait plus les familles étaient dures.

Elle avait su s'endurcir, et parfois elle était même heureuse de se poser tant de question. Ça l'empêchait de trop penser aux coups qu'elle allait prendre, aux cris qu'elle allait entendre dans les chambres adjacentes quand le père rentrerait…

Emma sortit de ses souvenirs pour revenir au moment présent. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du agir ainsi. Elle avait du blesser Henry. Elle s'approcha de l'évier pour y déposer la vaisselle et en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail murmura :

** - Et merde ! **

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle sentit la présence de Graham derrière elle.

** - Tu ferais bien de ne pas jurer une fois que tu rencontreras Madame le Maire, elle risque de ne pas apprécier. **

** - Désolée. **

** - Ce n'est rien. **

** - Nen ce n'est pas rien, je devrais faire plus attention, il y a Henry maintenant, je ne peux pas lui montrer un mauvais exemple. Il doit déjà m'en vouloir assez comme ça. **

** - Hey, Emma, ne t'en veut pas trop d'accord. Il s'en veut à lui-même de t'avoir rendu mal à l'aise. Il ne t'en veut pas à toi. **

** - Ok… je vais faire la vaisselle avant de monter lui dire bonne nuit, tu crois que je dois lui raconter une histoire, ou chanter ? Mon Dieu j'espère que non sinon tu seras obliger de me mettre derrière les barreaux pour nuisance sonore. **

Graham rit à cette dernière remarque, et Emma se détendit un peu en riant également.

** - Emma, personne ne t'a demandé d'être la mère parfaite en quelques heures. Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Tu t'en sors très bien jusqu'à maintenant.**

** - Tu parles, j'ai fais des pâtes et emmener mon fils voir sa mère à l'hôpital, tu repasseras pour la médaille de la mère de l'année. **

** - Moi j'ai vu que tu as attendu à quelques centimètres de la porte de la chambre de l'hôpital au cas où il aurait besoin de toi. Tu as fait en sorte qu'il ai le plus de pâtes, tu as immédiatement cherché à voir où se situait sa chambre pour être prête à l'action s'il en avait besoin et tu as préféré ne pas lui montrer que tu avais un moment de faiblesse pour être forte pour lui. Si ce ne sont pas des gestes qui prouvent que tu es prête à tout faire pour cet enfant alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est. **

** - Merci Graham. **

Emma regarda le Shérif dans les yeux et vit que ce dernier était sincère. Elle rougit alors légèrement.

** - Et laisse la vaisselle, tu as fait à manger le moindre que je puisse faire c'est la vaisselle. Et Henry doit vraiment se coucher, il est plus de 23 heures, si Regina voyait ça…**

** - Ok je vais le rejoindre. Merci pour la vaisselle. **

Avec ça Emma monta à l'étage rejoindre Henry dans sa chambre.

Elle le trouva avec son livre de contes sur les genoux. L'image était attendrissante, on voyait qu'il essayait de résister au fait que ses yeux se fermaient.

** - Hey gamin. **_Dit Emma d'une voix douce. _

Henry leva les yeux vers Emma avant de les rebaisser. Emma vit alors qu'il était anxieux, voire honteux.

** - Henry regarde moi. **

Le garçon s'exécuta.

** - Tu n'as rien fait de mal d'accord. Absolument rien. Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé, ou fait croire que tu avais mal agit. **

** - Tu t'excuse ? Mais Emma c'est moi qui ai dis quelque chose qui t'a blessé, tu n'as pas a t'excusé. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du parler de ta famille. Je ne te connais pas.**

** - Hey, arrêtes d'accord. Tu as le droit de poser autant de questions que tu veux, ma vie et la tienne sont liées Henry. Il est normal que tu cherche des réponses à tes questions, à ton origine, je te dois ces réponses. **

** - Oui mais j'aurais pu être plus prudent, et te demander comment ça c'était passé au lieu de tout ramener aux contes encore une fois. Je suis vraiment désolé. **_Ajouta Henry la voix tremblante. _

** - Henry j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que je ne vais pas partir et te laisser seul alors que ta mère est à l'hôpital d'accord. Tu as besoin de moi et je ne vais pas partir parce que tu as dit quelque chose ou fait quelque chose que tu estime mal. **

** - Je n'ai pas parlé de ça depuis très longtemps. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, et le fait que tu en parle si ouvertement m'a pris par surprise, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aurais du être préparé c'est tout. **

Henry regarda Emma, et se rendit compte que celle-ci était tout aussi anxieuse que lui.

** - Tu sais tu te débrouille bien avec moi. Je ne cherche pas à avoir une deuxième maman Emma, je veux juste passer du temps avec toi. Enfin avoir une deuxième maman serait cool, mais même si je dis des trucs pas sympas à maman, c'est la meilleure et je sais qu'elle est stricte parce qu'elle veut que je réussisse. J'espère qu'elle ira vite mieux.**

** - J'espère aussi gamin. Ca va aller tu va voir. Le docteur a dit que ce n'était pas si grave. Tu va voir elle sera vite rentrée auprès de toi. Demain on ira la voir d'accord ?**

** - Oui ! J'ai hâte. Je veux m'excuser. Dis Emma, on pourrait lui acheter des fleurs pour lui emmener ? **

**Bien sur ! Je ferais l'aller retour jusqu'à Boston pendant que tu seras à l'école, et je serais rentrée pour te récupérer. On aura le temps d'aller choisir des fleurs avant d'aller à l'hôpital. **

** - Cool ! **_Sourit Henry.__Son sourire fut interrompu par un bâillement._

** - Ok champion, il est temps de dormir. Bonne nuit Henry. **

Emma se pencha pour déposer un bisous sur le front d'Henry avant de se relever pour quitter la pièce.

** - Bonne nuit Emma **_lui dit Henry._

Emma trouva la cuisine vide lorsqu'elle redescendit. Elle se dirigea vers le salon d'où provenait une lumière. Là se trouvait Graham assit sur le canapé, la télévision allumée sur une chaîne d'actualités. Emma s'assit à côté de lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, laissant retomber la pression de la journée. Graham brisa le silence :

** - Tu va à Boston demain alors ? **

** - Oui, je déposerais Henry à l'école et je prendrais la route directement après. Je dois faire vite si je veux être rentrée avant qu'il ne termine sa journée de classe. **

** - Je garderais un œil sur lui pendant la journée, et je l'emmènerais manger chez Granny le midi. Et puis son institutrice est Mary Margaret elle fera également attention. **

** - Je vais te laisser mon numéro au cas ou tu aurais besoin de me joindre. **

** - Oui je te donnerais le mien demain matin également. Les cours d'Henry commencent à 8h30, il doit donc se lever vers 7h00. Il prend le bus scolaire pour y aller. **

** - Ok je serais debout sans problèmes. Je vais te laisser te reposer, merci Graham à demain. **

** - Merci à toi Emma, je ne sais pas quelle sera la réaction de Regina lorsqu'elle apprendra tout ça, mais pour ma part je t'en suis reconnaissant. Henry est un gamin plutôt réservé, mais il se confie à toi apparemment et te fait confiance. Donc merci d'être resté, merci pour lui.**

Emma lui sourit faiblement avant de rejoindre la chambre d'amis à l'étage. La chambre était plutôt spacieuse. Elle avait connu pire, bien pire. Le lit prenait la majorité de la place mais il y avait cependant pas mal d'espace autour de celui-ci pour pouvoir naviguer sans problèmes dans la pièce. Une commode se trouvait contre le mur en face du lit. Un miroir se trouvait accroché au-dessus de celle-ci. Il y avait également une penderie derrière des portes coulissantes au fond de la pièce. Il n'y avait rien qui ne soit pas à sa place, tout était parfaitement disposé, de sorte qu'on avait l'impression que la chambre n'attendait qu'un occupant pour prendre vie. Emma vit qu'on avait déposé sur le lit un pyjama en soie. Elle n'osait pas le toucher. Emma aimait les belles choses, mais elle ne s'était jamais estimée assez digne pour en acheter et encore moins en porter. Elle pensait d'ailleurs souvent que les belles choses pouvaient s'avérer inconfortables, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait opté pour un style vestimentaire plus pratique que glamour.

Emma prit le pyjama et se changea, la matière était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau. Instantanément bien que le tissu soit froid elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Elle n'était pas du genre à dormir avec quelque chose sur le dos. Elle dormait en débardeur et culotte en général, mais elle était chez une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas et tout dans cette chambre lui semblait magnifique. Elle se devait de garder les lieux ainsi. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas digne de tant de beauté.

Pensant alors à la personne qui habitait ces lieux, elle se dit que tout correspondait à l'impression qu'elle avait eue de cette femme dans son lit d'hôpital. Qui que soit Regina Mills elle n'était pas habituée à la médiocrité ni à la misère. Tout dans cette maison le criait.

Emma s'allongea mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

La journée avait été rude. C'était son anniversaire et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle ne l'avait pas passé seule. Malgré que les circonstances ne soient pas les meilleures cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle était anxieuse cependant, pas certaine d'être à la hauteur de ce qu'Henry avait besoin. Au final pensa – t- elle, ses préoccupations n'avaient pas tant changé en 10 ans. Elle se rappelait que c'était cette pensée qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait lu le résultat du test de grossesse dans sa cellule. Epuisée de sa journée elle s'endormit enfin.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? L'image que je donne d'Emma colle selon vous ? **

**Pour répondre à plusieurs d'entre vous je n'ai aucune idée de la fréquence à laquelle je vais poster. Je ne détermine pas de jour car quand je me donne une date je ne m'y tiens pas, donc je préfère ne rien vous dire ! **

**Encore merci pour votre soutien, j'essaye de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, bonne semaine à vous tous !**


	3. Chapter 3: Rencontre avec Mme le Maire

**Bonsoir ou bonjour, selon votre heure de lecture !**

**Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, vous êtes géniaux, j'aime avoir vos avis sur les chapitres ça m'aide beaucoup !**

**Dans ce chapitre on voit enfin Regina ! Je n'avais aucune idée de sa réaction au départ puis j'ai juste écrit ce qui me paraissait plausible. J'espère ne décevoir personne !**

**Je vous laisse au chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédent ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec madame le Maire.**

Emma se réveilla à 6h00 comme l'indiquait les chiffres du réveil placé sur la table de nuit à sa droite. Elle mit un moment à se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle estimait avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Pas de cauchemars, 6 heures sans interruption, elle se sentait d'attaque pour la longue journée qui l'attendait. Son téléphone qui n'avait pas été rechargé depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle commençait a manqué de batterie. Elle avait laissé son chargeur à Boston pensant rentrer dans la soirée.

Elle se leva et en prenant ses habits se dirigea vers la salle de bain se situant a côté de sa chambre.

Une fois douchée et habillée, Emma descendit dans la cuisine afin de mettre en route la cafetière et de préparer un petit déjeuner à Henry. Elle ne savait pas beaucoup cuisiner mais elle savait faire des pancakes, du moins elle avait su. Elle espérait ne pas faire de dégâts dans la cuisine toute aussi immaculée que le reste de la maison. La préparation du petit déjeuner était presque terminée lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Graham.

** - Bonjour. Je vois que tu es matinale.**

** - Je dirais plutôt que je ne suis pas une grosse dormeuse. Du moins plus depuis longtemps. Certaines habitudes ont la vie dure. Le canapé n'a pas été trop inconfortable ?**

** - Oh tu sais nous sommes chez Regina Mills, Le Maire… Le canapé vaut probablement le même prix que ma voiture de patrouille.** _Sourit Graham._

** - Tu sais que tu ne m'aide pas a me détendre. Je veux dire… Tout ce que j'entends depuis que je suis arrivée me fait penser que madame le Maire n'est pas quelqu'un de très aimable. **

** - Je ne veux pas te faire peur Emma. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui se laisse faire en plus, donc je pense que votre rencontre ne va pas être facile. **

** - Je ne te connais pas vraiment mais je connais Regina depuis… toujours, et je sais qu'elle n'aime pas que les choses se passent autrement que comme elle les avaient prévues. **

** - Graham, comment ça se fait qu'elle ai eu un accident ? Elle à l'air d'être quelqu'un de raisonnable.**

** - Elle est passée me voir pour me signaler qu'Henry n'était pas rentré après l'école, au commissariat. Je lui ai dis que je lançais les recherches. J'ai directement été partout où je pouvais penser qu'il irait. Arrivé devant l'aire de jeu où il a l'habitude d'aller, je ne l'ai pas trouvé et Regina m'a appelé à ce moment là pour me demander ce que j'avais trouvé. Quand je lui ai dis que j'avais essayé partout dans Storybrooke, et que j'allais essayer les bois, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à ne rien faire. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. J'ai pensé qu'elle allait parcourir les bois elle aussi, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a voulu sortir de la ville. Je connais bien Regina mais je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'elle irait jusque là.**

Emma voyait que Graham s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir comprit que Regina voulait quitter la ville pour retrouver son fils. Emma ne se sentait pourtant pas étonnée, sans connaître la jeune femme, elle savait que si il lui avait fallut faire des kilomètres pour s'assurer qu'Henry n'était pas en danger, elle l'aurait fait. Elle savait qu'elle serait à jamais responsable de lui. Qu'il ai été adopté ou non. C'était elle qui l'avait amené sur cette Terre elle lui devait de s'assurer que rien ne lui arrive.

Ce qu'elle avait entendu sur la brune depuis la veille ne la rassurait pas, au point qu'elle se demandait même si Regina était une bonne mère pour Henry. Elle ne comprenait cependant pas que Graham soit surpris de la réaction de la mère d'Henry. Elle aurait fait pareil, sans attendre le consentement de quiconque. Graham s'en voulait ça se voyait et Emma ne pouvait pas le laisser se sentir coupable, surtout après que lui l'ai aidé la veille dans ses moments de doutes.

** - Ecoutes Graham, je ne te connais pas mais je vois que tu tiens beaucoup à Henry et aussi que tu t'en veux de ce qu'il s'est passé. Madame le Maire a décidé de son plein gré d'essayer de quitter Storybrooke. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher si je crois ce que j'entends sur elle depuis hier. Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas te concentrer sur Henry et t'occuper du bien être des autres. Ta priorité était de sauver un enfant, et personne ne te le reprochera. Du moins j'espère ou ce sont des imbéciles. **

Graham ne dit rien, il se servit un café pendant qu'Emma disposait des pancakes dans une assiette pour Henry. Elle ne savait rien des goûts du garçon mais espérait quand même lui faire plaisir.

** - Pancakes ? **_demanda-t-elle à Graham._

** - Non merci, je dois filer à la station et j'aimerais passer chez moi avant. Tiens mon numéro**, _lui dit-il en lui tendant le papier où celui-ci figurait._

** - Oh oui j'allais oublier**. _Emma nota son numéro sur un papier avant de la donner à son tour à Graham._

**Je n'ai presque plus de batterie, j'essaierais de le recharger dans la voiture avec l'allume cigare mais je ne te promets rien, ma voiture est plutôt ancienne.**

** - Pas de soucis, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin. Bon voyage à Boston, roule prudemment**

** - Oui ne t'inquiète pas je te vois ce soir alors. **

** - Oui à ce soir. **

Graham allait sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Henry. Graham s'adressa à lui.

** - Hey Henry ! Bien dormit ? ****Je passerais te prendre ce midi pour aller manger chez Granny ok ?**

** - Bonjour Graham ! Ok pas de problèmes pour Granny, à tout à l'heure. **

** - Génial, bonne matinée à toi alors.**

Henry s'installa sur le comptoir pour voir des pancakes tout chaud posés devant lui.

** - Tu as fais des pancakes ? **

** - Euh… oui, je… je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais au petit déjeuner, et j'ai trouvé de quoi en faire. Mais si tu n'aimes pas ça tant pis, j'aurais du te demander avant, j'ai juste pensé que…**

** - Emma ! Relax, j'adore les pancakes, merci ! C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas, je ne te voyais pas du genre cuisinière c'est tout. **

** - Ah oui ? Et ça veut dire quoi ça gamin ?** _Lui sourit-elle_

** - Oh c'est juste que maman fait de très bon plats, et je ne sais pas, elle dit toujours que ça ne sers à rien de cuisiner que pour soi, que c'est toujours plus agréable quand on peut partager son repas avec les gens qu'on aime. Et vu que tu vis seule je me suis dis que ça ne devais pas trop être ton truc. **

** - Et bien je suis obligée de rejoindre ta mère sur ce point. Je ne cuisine pas souvent tu as raison, mais des pâtes et des pancakes, je sais gérer.**

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine. Chacun mangeant ses pancakes tranquillement.

** - Tu retournes à Boston hein…**

Ce n'était pas une question, et Emma sentait qu'Henry avait peur en le disant, elle fit le tour du comptoir pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui.

** - Henry, regarde moi.** _Le garçon s'exécuta._ **Je reviens, d'accord ? J'y vais seulement pour récupérer quelques affaires. En fait j'y ai réfléchie et je pense même prendre toutes mes affaires. Je n'ai pas grand-chose, et cela fait un moment que je suis à Boston, je pensais donc déménager de toute façon. Je reste ici tant que ta mère ne peut pas s'occuper de toi. On verra pour la suite une fois qu'elle sera en forme, ok ?**

** - D'accord. Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes. Plus jamais. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas facile, je comprends. On ira voir maman ce soir hein ? Elle me manque. **

** - Bien sur gamin, on ira lui acheter des fleurs avant, histoire d'égayer cette chambre toute pâle. Aller maintenant va te brosser les dents, je ne veux pas que tu sois en retard. **

Après avoir déposé Henry pour prendre le car scolaire, Emma se dirigea directement vers la sortie de Storybrooke. En passant la frontière elle se rendit compte qu'elle était angoissée d'être aussi loin d'Henry. Toutes ces années elle avait pensé à lui, toutes ces années elle s'était demandé si finalement elle n'avait pas condamné son propre enfant à vivre le même enfer qu'elle. Mais elle était heureuse de voir que son intention première, de lui donné une vie meilleure que celle qu'elle avait à lui offrir, s'était réalisée. Peu importe qui était Regina Mills et ce que les gens pensaient d'elle, pour Emma elle avait sauvé son fils. Et quoi qu'il puisse arriver ,elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de remercier intérieurement cette femme. Elle avait eu le courage d'élever seule un enfant qui n'était pas réellement le sien. Cela prouvait la bonté dont elle pouvait être capable, et elle ne pouvait certainement pas être aussi mauvaise que tout le monde le sous entendait.

Emma se sentait soulagée de pouvoir s'éloigner un peu de Storybrroke, la route allait lui donner le temps de réfléchir et d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle avait apprit depuis la veille.

Arrivée à Boston elle alla directement dans les locaux de son employeur. Ce dernier était surpris de la voir étant donné qu'elle avait finit tard la veille avec une belle prise et qu'il lui avait donné la journée de repos. Mais il connaissait Emma, même si elle n'était là que depuis moins d'un an. Il savait qu'elle n'apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles.

Emma lui expliqua simplement qu'elle devait partir, il comprit sans problèmes. Les adieux furent rapides, et Emma alla ensuite dans son appartement. Elle avait appelé son propriétaire, et ils se rencontrèrent donc chez elle. Emma avait dès le départ prévenue l'homme, qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de stable et donc qu'elle pouvait partir à tout moment. L'homme le savait et ne fut donc pas étonné. Après avoir placé la dizaine de cartons qui contenaient toute sa vie dans sa coccinelle, Emma reprit la route en sens inverse. Elle n'était pas attachée à son appartement, comme à d'ailleurs aucun autre endroit où elle avait vécue durant sa vie.

Elle avait mis son portable charger pendant qu'elle emballait ses affaires et sa batterie était remontée de moitié. Elle le brancha ensuite à l'allume cigare de sa voiture pour être certaine que celui-ci soit complètement chargé lorsqu'elle arriverait à Storybrooke.

Elle avait eu le temps de faire le point pendant son voyage et elle était maintenant prête à affronter ce que la vie allait lui réserver.

Elle arriva tôt dans l'après midi dans la petite ville du Maine, et elle décida de s'arrêter pour manger chez Granny. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, tout bruit présent cessa, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte et d'aller s'installer sur une des banquettes un peu plus loin. Une grande brune très peu habillée s'approcha d'elle pour prendre sa commande.

** - Bienvenue chez Granny, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?**

** - Bonjour, je prendrais un hamburger s'il vous plaît avec un milkshake au chocolat. **

** - Pas de problèmes, je vous sers ça tout de suite. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les regards, les gens du coin n'ont pas l'habitude de voir de nouvelles personnes, ça les étonne donc. **

** - Oh, ça ne m'a pas choqué, mais merci. **

Et avec un sourire la serveuse se dirigea derrière le comptoir pour transmettre la commande aux cuisines.

Emma patienta en prenant le journal de la ville qui était disposé sur sa table. Le gros titre lui rappela qu'elle était dans une petite ville ou rien d'exceptionnel n'arrivait jamais.

**« ACCIDENT A LA SORTIE DE STORYBROOKE, LE MAIRE DANS UN ETAT CRITIQUE. »**

Emma espérait qu'Henry n'avait pas lu ça. le gamin n'avait pas besoin de lire ce genre de bêtises, il se sentait déjà assez coupable comme ça. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsque la serveuse lui apporta sa boisson.

** - Et voilà un milkshake au chocolat. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas nos routes sont sures, l'accident est léger, Sidney Glass le rédacteur en chef du journal veut toujours donner l'impression qu'il dirige le New York Times** **!**

Emma sourit, avant de reprendre :

** - Seulement le NYT ne titrerais pas sur un banal accident de voiture, à moins qu'il s'agisse du Maire de New York. Je sais que l'accident n'est pas si terrible, merci. **

** - Oh vous connaissez madame le Maire ? **

** - Pas encore mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. **

** - Ah oui ? **

La serveuse semblait étonnée de la réponse d'Emma. Mais elle se reprit rapidement.

** - Je ne me suis pas présentée, Ruby Lucas. Votre hamburger arrive bientôt.**

** - Enchantée, Emma Swan. Je ne suis pas pressée merci.**

La serveuse partie de nouveau, laissant Emma seule à sa table. La porte d'entrée du restaurant s'ouvrit ce qui lui fit relever la tête lorsque la petite cloche qui y était accrochée sonna.

Le Psychiatre d'Henry s'avança alors vers la table d'Emma d'un pas peu assuré. Une fois à sa hauteur il prit la parole.

** - Bonjour, Archie Hopper, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis le thérapeute d'Henry. **

** - Oui oui, je me souviens, Emma Swan, et je pense que vous savez qui je suis.**

Elle lui fit un signe de la main lui indiquant qu'il pouvait s'asseoir.

** - Oui je sais qui vous êtes. Henry avait évoqué le fait qu'il voulait vous trouver. Je ne pensais pas qu'il oserait cependant. C'est un garçon très intelligent, mais qui n'a pas conscience du danger malheureusement.**

** - D'après ce que j'ai vu, oui. Ecoutez j'aimerais que mon identité, du moins qui je suis pour lui ne s'ébruite pas. Je n'ai pas encore officiellement été présentée à sa mère, et je ne veux pas créer de scandale. J'imagine que dans une petite ville comme celle-ci les rumeurs se répandent comme une traînée de poudre. Je vous remercierais pour Henry et pour madame le Maire si vous gardiez cette information pour vous. **

** - Sans problèmes. Garder les secrets est un peu mon métier vous savez. **

Ils mangèrent tout deux en gardant la discussion légère. Archie voulant en savoir plus sur les raisons qui avaient poussé Emma à rester. Il voulait s'assurer qu'Henry était en sécurité, et Emma l'avait comprit. C'est pour cela qu'elle répondait aux questions du psy sans problèmes. Emma se trouva une nouvelle fois impressionnée devant l'affection que la ville entière portait à Henry. Tout le monde semblait le connaître et l'apprécier énormément. Cela réchauffait le cœur d'Emma, qui elle, pendant toute son enfance s'était sentit rejetée, exclue, et seule. Henry était entouré et aimer, elle avait définitivement fait le bon choix le jour de sa naissance.

L'heure d'aller chercher Henry approcha rapidement, et Emma salua donc Archie, ainsi que Ruby pour se diriger vers l'école.

Le garçon repéra facilement la voiture d'Emma et courut pour la rejoindre.

** - Hey gamin !** _Le salua Emma._

** - L'école s'est bien passée ?**

** - Oui, tout s'est bien passé, Mademoiselle Blanchard ne m'a pas quitté pour être sure que j'allais bien **

** - Ok, en route pour le fleuriste alors !**

** - Oui ! **_Sourit Henry heureux de faire ce geste pour sa mère._

Chez le fleuriste, Emma dit à Henry de prendre ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais elle voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Le bouquet qu'Henry choisit était plutôt imposant, avec des roses, mais également tout un assortiment de fleurs différentes qui le rendait unique.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'hôpital. Emma sentait que le stress montait en elle, elle se sentait bête d'angoisser autant. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Du moins pas durant les derniers jours. Elle avait extrêmement peur de la réaction de la mère d'Henry. Elle ne montra cependant rien lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre de madame le Maire.

Henry frappa à la porte et la voix de la femme de l'autre côté de celle-ci lui indiqua d'entrer.

Ce qu'il fit laissant la porte ouverte. Emma resta comme la veille sur le mur à côté de la porte. Elle entendait la conversation mais ne voulait pas s'imposer.

** - Henry !** _S'exclama Regina._

** - Maman!** _Sanglotta Henry._

** - Mais où étais-tu? Tu m'a fait si peur, viens ici à côté de moi. **

Emma entendait que leur respirations étaient difficiles, elle se doutait qu'ils s'étaient prit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette pensée la fit sourire et lui réchauffa le cœur. Henry était soulagé, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait à cet instant.

** - Maman, je suis désolé. Je suis partie chercher ma mère. Enfin tu sais mon autre mère. Je ne voulais pas que tu ai un accident. Je n'aurais pas du partir, je suis désolé. **

Henry était secoué par les sanglots, toute la tension accumulée depuis hier retombait et il avait besoin de se laisser aller.

** - Shhh… c'est finit Henry. Bien sur que tu ne voulais pas que je me blesse, je le sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute, au mieux c'est la mienne. Je n'aurais pas du prendre la route dans l'état dans lequel j'étais et par ce temps, mais j'avais si peur de te perdre. Je suis désolée aussi de t'avoir fait peur. **

Henry essuya ses sanglots, et reprit ses esprits sans descendre du lit cependant. Il réalisa qu'il avait posé les fleurs sur le siège à côté du lit et se pencha pour les attraper et les donner à sa mère.

** - Tiens on t'a acheté des fleurs, pour me faire pardonner. **

Regina porta le bouquet à son nez pour en humer le parfum doucement.

** - Merci Henry, elles sont magnifiques, mais tu as dis « on » ?**

** - Oui…** _Le jeune homme était gêné ça se sentait à sa voix._

Maman, je ne veux pas que tu t'énerves d'accord.

Regina attendait la suite, un peu apeurée.

** - Voilà, j'ai bien été chercher ma mère. Et je l'ai trouvé. Elle m'a ramené ici, et quand j'ai appris que tu étais ici j'ai eu si peur. Elle m'a rassuré et elle m'a amené ici pour te voir. Je m'en voulais tellement maman, et elle m'a dit que si tu avais fais ça c'est que tu m'aimais, et du coup Graham a dit que je ne pouvais pas rester seul, et j'ai voulu qu'elle reste avec moi, alors il a dormit sur le canapé et elle dans la chambre d'amis et …**

** - Stop Henry !** _L'interrompit Regina_. **Respire… **

Le garçon prit une inspiration et elle reprit la parole.

** - Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on prenne ce genre de décision pour moi Henry. Mais j'étais à l'hôpital et tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. Ça ne me fais pas plaisir mais si tu t'es sentit mieux avec elle près de toi quand je n'y étais pas, alors je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. **

Henry était bouche bée. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa mère. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui crie dessus, soit déçue. Mais non à la place elle gardait ça en elle. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

** - J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas loin alors. Tu peux lui dire de venir se présenter, s'il te plaît ?**

** - Oui ! **_Dit Henry enthousiaste après la réaction de sa mère._

Il passa la tête par la porte pour faire signe à Emma d'entrer. « C'est maintenant que tout se joue » pensa Emma.

Elle rentra dans la chambre doucement. La brune devant elle la dévisageait de la tête aux pieds. Comme l'avait prévu Emma, l'incroyable fascination qu'elle avait eu pour Regina la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue, ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Les yeux d'un brun profond, presque noirs de la brune était presque insupportable. La force que son regard dégageait pourrait presque faire oublier la perfection su visage auquel ils appartenaient. Emma vit immédiatement que la brune ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Qu'elle allait être dure, et elle sentit un long frisson la parcourir à cette idée.

** - Henry tu veux bien aller t'acheter un soda pendant que je parle avec…**

** - Emma, Emma Swan,** _finit la blonde voyant que Regina lui demandait son nom._

** - Avec mademoiselle Swan. **

Emma tendit un peu de monnaie à Henry alors qu'il quittait la chambre. Henry jeta un regard désolé à Emma avant de sortir. Celle-ci lui sourit alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Regina s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre :

** - Mademoiselle Swan, pourriez vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé depuis hier soir dans la vie de mon fils. **

** - Oui bien sur.**

Emma raconta tout ce qu'elle savait depuis qu'Henry avait frappé à sa porte, jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôpital quelques instants plus tôt.

** - Très bien. **_Dit Regina._

**Je n'ai pas pour habitude de demander de l'aide. Et si je devais le faire ce ne serait certainement pas à la femme qui a abandonné mon fils à la naissance. Cependant il semblerait qu'Henry ai besoin de vous pendant que je suis coincée ici. Je vous demande donc comme un service mademoiselle Swan, de rester auprès de lui le temps que je me rétablisse.**

Dire qu'Emma était choquée n'était pas rendre justice à son état. On l'avait pourtant prévenue. Mais elle se laissait rarement faire, et elle devait le prouver à cette femme.

** - Wow ! Ok ! ****Tout d'abord, je vous en prit ça ne m'a pas dérangée d'être là pour Henry. **

**Ensuite, vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger pour ce que j'ai fais lorsque Henry est né. Je suis aujourd'hui convaincue que c'était la bonne décision à prendre malgré votre… attitude. Et enfin, c'est si aimable à vous de me PROPOSER de garder Henry en votre absence. **

**Vous savez, votre fils était plutôt désespéré lorsqu'il est venue me voir à Boston, et si je reste c'est pour m'assurer qu'il est entre de bonne main. Je n'en doutais pas jusqu'à présent, ne me faite pas regretter d'être resté.**

Regina avait l'air très étonnée de la réaction d'Emma. Cette dernière, était énervée par la façon dont Regina lui avait parlé. Cette femme donnait l'impression qu'on ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, et que tous étaient inférieurs comparés à elle. Ce sentiment de supériorité, qu'Emma détestait plus que tout au monde. Toute sa vie elle avait rencontré des gens qui se pensaient meilleurs qu'elle, elle ne les supportait plus simplement.

** - Excusez moi, en effet j'aurais du vous remerciez en premier lieu. Ce n'est pas facile vous savez. Ce n'est qu'Henry et moi depuis longtemps maintenant et il représente tout pour moi. Dois-je avoir peur que vous me l'enleviez mademoiselle Swan ?**

** - Non. Il est venue me chercher et il a eu besoin de moi. Je suis là pour lui, parce qu'il le veut. Si il venait à décider qu'il ne veux plus me voir alors je respecterais son choix. Mais je veux être certaine que tout va bien pour lui. **

** - Pourriez vous rester avec lui le temps que je sorte s'il vous plaît ? Cette idée ne m'enchante pas, mais Henry n'a pas vraiment d'amis et j'ai vu qu'il vous apprécie beaucoup. Il serait bien avec vous, le temps que je me remette. **

** - Bien sur. Je ne comptais pas partir et je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite me voir partir pendant que vous êtes encore ici de toute façon. **

** - Ne vous attachez pas trop mademoiselle Swan, ce n'est que temporaire. **

** - Oui… Je sais. **_Murmura Emma en baissant la tête._** Je l'amènerais tous les jours après l'école pour qu'il vous voit. Vous lui manquez beaucoup vous savez. C'est un garçon intelligent, mais il s'en veut beaucoup que vous soyez là. **

Regina ne répondit rien, elle hocha juste la tête. Emma était toujours intriguée par cette femme. Et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi. Comme elle l'avait dit à Henry, les gens qui paraissent le plus méchant sont généralement ceux qui souffrent le plus. Bien qu'elle n'ai vu aucune faille dans le regard de Regina Mills, elle était persuadée que la brune avait connue son lot de tragédie. Elle voulait en savoir plus, mais elle savait son temps compté.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le retour d'Henry dans la chambre.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Dites moi tout !**

**Est-ce qu'un POV Regina vous intéresserait également ? Je peux aussi si vous le voulez intégrer son point de vue dans le récit tel qu'il est maintenant. Ça ne poserait pas de gros problèmes je pense.**

**Bref je vous souhaite de bonne vacances si vous y êtes, sinon une bonne semaine à tous !**


	4. Chapter 4: Discussion mouvementée

**Bonjour ! **

**Je suis méga désolée pour le temps que ce nouveau chapitre a mis à arriver, j'ai une petite excuse j'ai eu du travail, ce qui est un peu un miracle donc je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, mais j'ai culpabilisé si ça peut apaiser un peu votre mécontentement. **

**Je remercie encore une fois les gens qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris, ou dans leur histoire à suivre ! Vous êtes géniaux ! **

**Merci aussi à mon ptit chat qui se reconnaîtra, parce qu'elle me motive tout le temps ! :D**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Discussion mouvementée_

Henry avait prit le siège le plus proche du lit de sa mère lorsqu'il était revenu. Emma s'était alors installée sur le siège se trouvant de l'autre côté du lit dans un coin. Ainsi elle était là si ils avaient besoin d'elle, mais elle ne s'imposait pas pour autant dans leur échange.

Elle savait que Regina manquait beaucoup à Henry et ce dernier essayait encore de se faire pardonner pour s'être enfuit.

Emma les observait mais n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait beaucoup d'incertitudes et elle n'aimait pas ça. Toute sa vie elle avait planifié les choses. Elle savait qui elle était, ce qu'elle pouvait faire sans être blessée, et à quel moment précis elle devait quitter une ville. Toute sa vie n'était que certitudes depuis qu'elle avait du se prendre en charge seule. Elle avait trop payé le prix des incertitudes des autres pour apprécier les surprises, ou les retournements de situation.

Elle se demandait alors ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi la journée de demain serait faite. Elle ne savait rien, ne connaissait pas ces gens. Et avec l'arrivée d'Henry l'image d'elle-même à peine adulte décidant d'abandonner son fils à sa naissance lui revenait en plein dans la figure. Elle avait l'impression que le destin lui faisait comprendre que même après avoir fait son temps en maison de correction pour mineur ,et avoir subit l'enfer qu'était son enfance, il ne la lâcherais pas et toute sa vie se résumerait toujours à son passé.

Henry était une bénédiction, et même si ses sentiments étaient quelque chose qu'elle n'exprimait pas, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait. Regina l'avait parfaitement éduqué, elle avait été la mère qu'Emma n'aurait pas su être.

Elle savait que rien n'aurait changé si Henry n'avait pas décidé de venir la chercher à Boston. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cherché. Du moins pas avant un moment. Emma aimait planifier les choses, pourtant elle s'interdisait de faire des plans pour le futur. Elle savait qu'avoir des projets s'était s'exposer, s'était se donner de l'espoir en quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Et elle avait trop été blessée dans sa vie pour laisser l'espoir l'emporter.

Sortant de ses pensées un moment elle se concentra sur l'instant présent. Et regarda la femme dans ce lit d'hôpital. Sa position assise dans le lit, tournée vers Henry essayait d'indiquer qu'elle allait bien. Elle voulait se montrer forte pour Henry, et garder sa prestance pour quiconque viendrait la voir.

Regina était une femme de pouvoir Emma le savait, et elle n'était donc pas étonnée que cette dernière veuille maintenir un degré d'autorité même avec des tuyaux dans les bras, ainsi qu'un dans le nez pour lui envoyer de l'oxygène.

Ce qui surprit Emma cependant était le fait que Regina lui tournait le dos, et ainsi exposait le bras qui était dans son dos et supportait son poids. Son autre main était avec celle d'Henry sur ses genoux qui pendaient au bord du lit. Le bras dans son dos tremblait légèrement sous son poids et la douleur. Mais Henry ne pouvait pas le remarquer depuis sa position, et d'après ce qu'Emma voyait Regina ne laissait rien transparaître sur son visage.

Regina était quelqu'un de très compliqué à comprendre. Emma avait dit à Henry que les âmes les plus dures sont souvent celles qui ont le plus souffert. Et au vu des réactions de Regina elle n'avait pas eu une vie facile, c'était certain. Emma ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle voulait savoir ce qui avait pu rendre une femme aussi dure.

Sa propre vie n'avait pas été simple, mais elle ne se considérait tout de même pas aussi froide et gardé que Regina. Elle sentait également un sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas a nommé en voyant cette femme se battre pour préserver les apparences, mais en même temps tourner son dos à une personne qui venait d'apparaître dans sa vie et sur qui elle devait se reposer pour Henry.

Emma savait que Regina n'avait pas vraiment le choix que d'accepter le fait qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Cependant au vu de l'attitude de la brune, il était compliqué de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait pas plus argumenté avec Emma.

Emma vit une nouvelle fois le bras de Regina trembler derrière elle. Elle se leva alors pour s'approcher du lit. Elle positionna les coussins de manière à ce que Regina puisse s'appuyer contre eux vers la tête de lit mais rester cependant en position assise et les mains liés à celle d'Henry. Emma indiqua d'un mouvement de tête à Regina qu'elle pouvait s'installer de manière plus confortable , avant de faire le tour du lit pour rapprocher la chaise d'Henry vers le haut du lit où était installée Regina. Ainsi le contact ne s'interrompit pas. Emma sourit faiblement à Regina qui l'avait regardé agir sans rien dire, sa respiration se coupant.

** - Je vais aller chercher un café et marcher un peu, si vous avez besoin de moi je ne serais pas loin. **

** - D'accord**. _Dit Henry._

Emma se dirigea ensuite vers la porte pour quitter la pièce la route avait été longue et elle avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

Regina se retrouva donc seule avec Henry. Elle était encore sous le choc de l'action de la blonde. Lorsqu'elle l'avait sentit s'approcher dans son dos elle s'était figée. La douleur dans sa poitrine oubliée pendant un instant.

Elle avait sentit le parfum de la blonde l'envahir alors qu'elle agissait dans son dos. Regina n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne sa tête sur le côté pour rencontrer les yeux d'Emma. Cette dernière lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête de se reposer contre les coussins positionnés sur un côté de la tête de lit. Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, sans lâcher les mains d'Henry, elle se sentit immédiatement soulagée. La brûlure dans sa poitrine ainsi que la fatigue de son bras s'évaporèrent doucement. Elle vit Emma se diriger vers Henry pour rapprocher sa chaise d'elle, ainsi ils étaient proches. Ils en avaient besoin. Et cette femme qui était entrée dans leur vie depuis moins de 24 heures le sentait déjà. Regina était stupéfaite.

Henry prit la parole :

** - Tu sais ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Je suis désolé de l'avoir ramené, mais… J'avais besoin de savoir qui elle était et avec la malédiction…**

** - Henry, regarde moi.**

Le garçon leva les yeux vers sa mère.

** - Je ne suis pas en colère après toi. J'ai juste eu très peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdu, et je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je peux comprendre que tu ai eu envie de savoir d'où tu venais. Même si ça me fais mal parce que ça veut dire que tu as manqué de quelque chose. Et en t'adoptant j'avais juré de te donner tout ce dont tu aurais besoin en grandissant. Je suis désolée. **

** - Alors tu ne va pas me punir ? **

** - Non, je pense qu'on s'est assez punit comme ça tout les deux, tu ne crois pas ? **_lui dit-elle avec un sourire. _

** - Oui. Elle n'est pas toi maman tu sais. Elle a du mal a cuisiner et elle ne sais pas ce que je préfère. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me connaît, et je sais qu'elle reste seulement pour moi. **

** - Dis moi qu'elle n'a pas fait brûler ma cuisine ! Je déteste être ici, et non à la maison avec toi. Je sais que c'est dur mais on doit être fort pour que je me rétablisse rapidement et que je puisse rentrer pour prendre soin de toi. **

** - Non la cuisine allait bien quand je suis partie ce matin. Elle avait fait des pancakes. Pas aussi bon que les tiens mais quand même bons. Après elle est partie à Boston pour la journée donc je pense que la cuisine a survécue. **

** - Elle est allée à Boston ? **

** - Oui pour récupérer ses affaires. Je ne sais pas si elle veut rester, elle a dit qu'elle attendrait d'être sure que tout aille bien pour moi, et que tu sois en forme avant de décider. Elle a aussi dit que de toute façon elle comptait déménager de Boston parce que ça faisait un moment qu'elle était là bas. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. **

** - D'accord. Elle a l'air de bien s'occuper de toi. Je veux juste être sure qu'elle ne te blesse pas Henry. J'ai besoin de temps pour savoir si je peux lui faire confiance, tu comprends ?**

** - Oui, bien sur. Elle a prit le plus gros bouquet de fleurs tu sais. Elle voulait vraiment que tu comprennes que je suis désolé. **

** - Oui je sais, merci Henry.** _Dit-elle les joues rosies et les larmes aux bords des yeux._

Henry continua à lui raconter sa journée. Regina se sentait toujours mieux quand Henry était vers elle. Elle savait que le garçon avait percé à jour le secret de Storybrooke, et elle savait aussi que lui mentir et le faire aller voir Archie n'arrangeait rien. L'accident et la fuite d'Henry lui avait fait réaliser que l'important pour elle c'était son fils et rien d'autre.

Emma finit par revenir dans la chambre 30 minutes plus tard.

** - Loin de moi l'envie de vous séparer, mais Henry doit avoir des devoirs, et il commence à se faire tard. **

** - Oui c'est vrai ça Henry tu dois rentrer. **

Henry soupira et son visage était triste. Il ne voulait pas partir et Emma comprenait facilement pourquoi. Sa mère lui manquait.

Elle se mit alors à sa hauteur pour lui parler dans les yeux.

** - Gamin, je sais que tu ne veux pas partir, mais ta mère doit se reposer. Et on reviendra demain. Enfin si ça ne vous pose pas de problèmes Madame le Maire. **

** - Au contraire, cela me fait de la compagnie. Vous pouvez passer me voir tous les jours sans problèmes. J'attendrais votre visite. **

** - D'accord. **_Se résigna Henry._** Rétablis-toi vite maman, tu me manques à la maison. **

Ces mots firent plus mal à Emma qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, elle n'était pas jalouse, du moins pas de Regina. Elle se sentait légèrement jalouse d'Henry cependant pour avoir la chance d'avoir une mère. Et elle se détestait pour ça.

Regina remarqua le léger changement sur le visage de la blonde mais ne dit rien sur le moment.

** - Je fais de mon mieux pour sortir d'ici Henry, je te promets. Maintenant fais moi un bisous et laisse nous un moment avec mademoiselle Swan s'il te plaît. **

Le garçon s'exécuta avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à sa mère et de sortir de la salle.

Emma resta debout sur le côté du lit pendant que Regina retrouvait sa position assise contre la tête de lit, en poussant un soupir douloureux. Chaque respiration était laborieuse. Elle souffrait mais ne voulait pas vraiment le montrer, et Emma respectait ça.

** - Mademoiselle Swan, tout d'abord merci pour les fleurs. **

Emma rougit légèrement en regardant le bouquet, qui était très imposant c'était vrai.

** - Oh, c'était l'idée d'Henry, et je savais qu'il voulait vraiment s'excuser. **

** - Oui mais vous n'étiez pas obligée, donc merci. Merci également de vous occupez de lui, Henry m'a brièvement expliqué le déroulement des dernières 24h, et je peux vous assurer que vous ne vous en sortez pas si mal. **

Emma était complètement prise au dépourvu quand aux propos de la brune. Elle avait l'impression d'être avec quelqu'un de bipolaire qui pouvait passer du mépris complet à la gratitude en quelques secondes. Et cette impression ne fit que se renforcer avec les paroles de la brune qui suivirent :

** - Cela étant dit mademoiselle Swan, je n'ai aucune idée de vos intentions concernant mon fils, mais sachez que la place de mère n'est pas à prendre. **

** - Pardon ?** _s'exclama Emma qui sentait le feu de la colère la consumer._

** - Vous m'avez bien entendu. Henry m'a expliqué que vous aviez été chercher vos affaires à Boston, j'aimerais que vous compreniez que Storybrooke n'a pas besoin de vous, et Henry non plus. **

Emma était furieuse, et elle ne pu se contenir, même en sachant qu'Henry dans le couloir allait entendre.

** - Vous vous foutez de moi pas vrai ? Votre fils a pris un foutu car pour venir ma chercher à Boston, qui pour votre information n'est pas la ville la plus sure du monde ! **

**Il est venu parce qu'il pense que vous êtes la Méchante Reine des comptes de fées, est-ce que vous vous rendez-compte de son état mental à l'heure actuelle ? **

**JE m'occupe de lui parce que vous êtes assez insensée pour prendre le volant pendant une tempête ! **

**J'AI du abandonner tout ce que j'avais à Boston pour venir ici et prendre soin de lui ! **

**JE suis celle qui doit faire face à ses incertitudes le soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me demander si je compte rester, parce que tout ce que je vois c'est un enfant tellement apeuré par sa mère qu'il décide de faire des centaines de kilomètres pour trouver de l'aide ! **

**Maintenant excusez moi, je dois m'occuper de NOTRE fils, parce que vous êtes imprudente, et qu'il mérite d'être rassuré sur l'état dans lequel VOUS vous êtes mises toute seule. **

**Bonne nuit Madame le Maire ! **

Avec ça Emma sortit de la chambre en refermant doucement la porte se rappelant soudain qu'elle était dans un hôpital. Elle vit alors qu'Henry était assis là, juste en face de la porte de la chambre. Il était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Du moins des cris plutôt qu'il avait entendu. Il n'avait pas discerné distinctement ce qui avait été dit, mais il savait qu'Emma venait de s'énerver, et il était étonné de découvrir cette facette de sa personnalité.

Sans rien dire les deux retournèrent à la voiture pour rentrer. Emma avait fait quelques courses pendant qu'elle était sortie plus tôt de l'hôpital, et elle avait de quoi nourrir Henry sans risquer de faire brûler toute la ville.

Pendant ce temps Regina n'avait pas bougé dans son lit. Elle avait simplement retenue sa respiration durant le monologue d'Emma, et ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face à la réaction de la blonde.

Personne ne lui avait jamais tenu tête ainsi, surtout pas à Storybrooke.

Regina ne savait plus quoi penser de la blonde. D'après Henry elle était la Sauveuse. Son instinct premier de la détester n'était donc pas mauvais. Elle était censé briser la malédiction. Regina savait que son fils la haïrait lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'elle était la Méchante Reine, et elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'Henry souffre.

Elle devait donc lui dire la vérité avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de la mauvaise manière. Mais Emma Swan était en travers de son chemin. La jeune femme était une énigme. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ses parents de premier abord. Enfin excepté pour les scandales apparemment.

Regina aimait tout contrôler, c'était elle qui élaborait les plans. Et le dernier avait été de jeter la malédiction pour créer Storybrooke. Le fait qu'une étrangère vienne menacer ses plans pour obtenir sa fin heureuse l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Elle devait savoir qui était Emma Swan afin de l'empêcher de mettre ses plans à exécution.

Elle appela alors le Shérif afin qu'il passe la voir à l'hôpital, et qu'il fasse une recherche sur la blonde.

Emma et Henry quant à eux était sur le chemin du retour au manoir. Henry brisa le silence lourd dans l'habitacle.

** - Tu sais je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, je suis désolé de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça Emma**.

Emma soupira, laissant sortir la tension qui s'était accumulée en elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté la chambre de Regina.

La brune avait vraiment le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds, et elle s'en voulait beaucoup qu'Henry ai entendu la conversation.

** - Gamin, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile pour moi, mais je sais que ça l'ai encore moins pour toi. Je ne t'aide pas a aller mieux en criant et en agissant n'importe comment. J'ai été seule pendant longtemps, et je ne me souciais plus de ce que pensait les autres. Mais maintenant je dois penser pour deux, et je pense qu'il me faut un petit temps d'adaptation pour ça. Tu veux bien me laisser une chance d'essayer de m'améliorer ?**

Emma retenait ses larmes. Elle ne s'était jamais ouvert à personne. Sauf à Neal, et elle avait tellement peur d'être rejetée par Henry qui était son fils après tout. Elle voulait bien faire mais savait qu'elle n'avait rien en elle pour éduquer un enfant. Comment elle pouvait éduquer quelqu'un alors qu'elle n'avait pas su s'éduquer elle-même ?

** - Je ne t'en veux pas Emma. Je sais que maman peut-être dure parfois, elle l'est avec tout le monde ici. Je sais que tu peux t'améliorer, mais tu ne te rends pas compte que tu fais déjà beaucoup. On doit former une équipe pour aider maman à aller mieux enfin si tu pense pouvoir lui reparler demain. **

** - On va essayer de cohabiter, mais gamin, il faut que je te le dise, ta mère… c'est quelque chose !**

** - Ahah ! **_Rit Henry. _**Ça c'est sur!**

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Un peu court désolée. **

**Pour répondre aux gens qui se demande quand Swan Queen se mettra en place je pense que pour l'instant la situation est un peu compliquée entre Emma et Regina, mais je ne vais pas faire trop traîner les choses rassurez vous. **

**Dites moi tout en review comme d'habitude ! **

**Bonne semaine à vous tous !**


	5. Chapter 5: Pongo

_**Bonjour ! **fait de petits yeux larmoyants****_

_**Je suis méga super, archie désolée pour ce retard. J'ai eu un gros gros manque d'inspiration pour cette fic. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller, mais j'ai enfin trouvé. **_

_**Swan queen n'est pas encore pour tout de suite je suis désolée mais j'ai besoin de travailler les personnages dans le bon sens pour que tout cela s'emboîte comme il faut. **_

_**Je pense que certains chapitres vont être difficiles pour la suite, mais tout devrait s'emboîter normalement, et promis il y aura du swan queen, peut-être même du lemon si j'arrive à en écrire, ce qui n'est vraiment pas gagné, mais bon. **_

_**Bref je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, le suivant est déjà presque terminé, donc vous en aurez un la semaine prochaine aussi ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Pongo_

En rentrant Emma avait envoyé Henry dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Elle avait besoin de temps pour laisser la pression redescendre et se mit à préparer le dîner.

Elle avait prévu des légumes avec de la viande en sauce. Elle n'était pas très bonne cuisinière, elle le savait, mais elle devait apprendre, pour Henry.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait s'entendre avec Regina, pour son bien. Elle devait penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle, et ça n'allait pas être évident.

Graham était sur le chemin de l'hôpital après avoir finit la paperasse au commissariat.

Il voulait voir Madame le maire, et la consulter sur ce qu'il devait faire avec Henry.

Regina était énervée quand il arriva, il le sentit immédiatement.

Elle porta un regard sur lui avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

** - Madame le Maire, comment-allez vous aujourd'hui ?**

** - Pas la peine de prendre ce ton avec moi Graham. Je ne suis pas d'humeur taquine. **

** - Oh, est-ce que ça va Regina ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

** - Mademoiselle Swan et Henry sont passés. **

** - Est-ce qu'Henry à encore parlé de cette histoire de malédiction ? **

** - Non… Non mon fils n'a rien à voir avec mon énervement.**

** - Je vois… Qu'a dit Emma dans ce cas ?**

** - Emma ? Je vois que tu en es déjà à l'appeler par son prénom ? Vous avez fixé une date pour le mariage ?**

** - Regina ! Tu sais que tu n'aides personne en faisant ça ! Surtout pas toi. **

** - Je te signale que sans Emma, Henry serait seul et apeuré en ce moment même. A la place de quoi il est chez toi en sécurité entrain de faire ses devoirs comme tous les enfants.**

** - Oui je sais, mais… mais… je commence à vraiment me sentir inutile Graham, j'ai besoin de rentrer !**

** - Je sais Regina, que dit Whale ? Est-ce que ton état s'améliore ?**

** - Il dit qu'il ne peut pas prendre le risque de me renvoyer tant qu'il n'est pas certain que mon poumon cicatrise bien. Et il paraît aussi inquiet pour ma tête. Qu'un saignement apparaisse et que je ne sois pas amené ici assez rapidement pour être soigné si c'était le cas. Je pense que je vais rester la semaine ici, je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose alors que je suis avec Henry. **

** - Et c'est très bien pensé de ta part Regina. Ecoutes, je sais que c'est dur, je sais qu'Henry te manque, et surtout je sais que ça t'énerve qu'Emma soit là. Mais Henry a besoin de soutien en ce moment, et Emma même si elle est loin d'être une aussi bonne mère que toi, fait en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien. Et tu le vois tous les jours grâce à elle. **

** - Je sais. C'est juste que je ne la connais pas. C'es dur de savoir que mon fils dépend d'elle alors que je ne la connais pas. Pourrais tu faire une recherche Graham ? ****S'il te plaît ?**

** - Tu crois que j'aurais laisser Henry avec elle sans vérifier? Tiens j'ai le dossier ici. **

** - Je n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur shérif. Merci Graham, vraiment. **_Insista Regina en lui prenant la main et en appuyant son regard dans celui de Graham. _

Regina savait que Graham faisait la plupart des choses parce qu'elle lui disait. Elle avait son cœur avec elle et il lui obéissait donc sans même s'en rendre compte. Cependant elle n'avait pas demander à Graham de chercher dans le passé d'Emma et voir qu'il l'avait fait d'instinct lui indiquait qu'il s'inquiétait ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour Henry. Et cela touchait Regina.

Regina prit le dossier que Graham lui tendait en lui souriant faiblement. Elle ne l'ouvra pas. Elle voulait en prendre connaissance seule. Graham la regarda pendant qu'elle fixait le dossier perdue dans ses pensées.

** - Tu sais Regina, tu pourrais aussi lui demander quel est son passé. Essayer de la connaître, de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles elle a donnée Henry à l'adoption au lieu de passer par des moyens aussi radicaux.**

Regina avait relevé la tête pour l'écouter, elle savait que ce n'était pas le moyen de procéder pour connaître quelqu'un. Mais rien au court de sa vie ne lui avait laisser la chance d'apprendre à connaître les gens. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'avec Daniel, et elle savait que s'intéresser à quelqu'un s'était lui donner le pouvoir de la détruire. N'étant toujours pas remise de la dernière fois où cela lui était arrivé , des décennies de ça, elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait survivre à une telle épreuve de nouveau.

** - Il se fait tard je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reste toujours au manoir, à moins que tu penses qu'Henry soit assez en sécurité avec Emma ?**

** - Je préfèrerais que tu reste Graham. Nous ne la connaissons pas encore assez. Du moins, je ne la connais pas encore assez.**

** - Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Honnêtement Graham que penses tu d'elle** ?

** - Je mentirais si je te disais que je lui faisais confiance à 100%, mais après avoir lu son dossier je comprends mieux. Ce n'est pas facile pour toi Regina, mais surtout ne perds pas de vue que c'est elle qui traverse le plus dur ici. Elle a du quitter la ville dans laquelle elle était, et avec son travail. Elle n'a pas hésité à rester pour Henry alors qu'elle n'a aucune notion de ce qu'est la maternité. Tu verra qu'elle n'a aucun repère auquel se raccroché au niveau de l'éducation. Elle doit s'assumer, et aussi assumer Henry dans une ville qu'elle ne connaît pas, dans une maison qui ne lui appartiens pas, et avec pour supervision une femme qui voit en elle un danger. Pour être honnête je l'admire même un peu d'arriver à faire face à tout ça.**

Regina était abasourdit. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à Graham. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça, elle avait simplement pensé qu'Emma était là pour lui prendre Henry, et pas une seconde il ne lui était venue à l'esprit qu'Emma ne voulait peut-être même pas être là. Dans une ville perdue du Maine, à s'occuper du fils qu'elle avait abandonner 10 ans auparavant.

Pour la première fois Regina éprouvait un sentiment de gratitude envers la blonde. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis que Gold lui avait remit Henry pour la première fois.

Graham salua Regina avant de sortir de sa chambre. La laissant seule avec ses pensées et le dossier d'Emma. Elle hésitait à l'ouvrir maintenant. C'était stupide, elle n'éprouvait rien, jamais , pour personne sauf Henry. Et justement il s'agissait de lui, du moins ce dossier était celui de sa mère biologique. Elle devait l'ouvrir pour le bien de son fils.

Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les premières lignes du rapport elle su.

En un instant ses doutes, ses craintes, tout se chamboulât dans sa tête avec ces premières lignes.

_« Emma Swan, 28 ans, lieu de naissance : inconnu. Trouvée au bord d'une autoroute le jour de sa naissance. Placée en foyer d'accueil. »_

Regina ne lu pas la suite. Emma Swan était La Sauveuse. Son âge, son arrivée à Storybrooke, son caractère. Même si elle s'en doutait, les preuves étaient maintenant irréfutables.

Elle devait parler à Henry, lui expliquer avant que le sort ne soit brisé.

Elle savait maintenant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours voire semaines, avant que tout ne soit finit. Avant que le prix de la malédiction ne lui revienne en plein dans la figure et que les habitants de Storybrooke ne veuille l'exécuter.

Regina se mit à penser qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Longtemps elle s'était faite à cette idée. Elle avait su en lançant la malédiction qu'elle ne gagnerait pas. La vie ne lui avait jamais rien donné, rien ne lui avait été épargné, elle pensait qu'elle aurait eu sa vengeance avec la malédiction. Elle savait cependant que celle-ci ne durerait pas pour toujours et qu'elle devrait un jour, répondre de ses actes.

Mais tout cela c'était avant Henry. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre.

Elle devait faire quelque chose, essayer de faire en sorte qu'Henry lui pardonne.

Une idée la frappa soudain. Elle devait changer. Son bonheur n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'Henry, lui, était vivant et heureux. Il était inutile d'espérer pouvoir atteindre La Sauveuse.

Regina pensa à Emma. Et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que rien dans le comportement de la blonde ne faisait penser à une sauveuse. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus courageuse que ça, et semblait plus enclin à fuir les problèmes qu'à les affronter. Elle revint alors au dossier d'Emma.

Regina passa une bonne partie de la nuit à osciller entre lecture et réflexion. A 3 heures du matin elle ferma enfin le dossier. Emma Swan n'avait pas eu une vie facile il semblait. Mais le dossier était plutôt mince, malgré les détails de son arrestation et de son passage en prison.

Elle rangea le dossier dans le tiroir de la table de nuit à côté de son lit. Le mouvement tira sur les muscles de son abdomen et elle pesta silencieusement sous la douleur.

Elle finit pas s'allonger et s'endormir rapidement.

Emma de son côté venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Le réveil lisait 3h08, comme toutes les nuits. Elle était en sueur. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre dans laquelle elle était. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraîche afin d'effacer les dernier souvenirs de son cauchemars puis se redirigea vers le lit. Elle s'y assit.

Elle savait que le fait qu'elle se soit énervée plus tôt dans la journée aurait des conséquences sur sa nuit. Le cauchemar avait été plus violent, réel, que d'habitude. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Tout son corps souffrait. Elle sentait que tous ses nerfs étaient contractés. Elle avait besoin de les détendre. Ce qu'elle fit en s'allongeant et en respirant calmement par la bouche. Une inspiration après l'autre. De léger spasmes secouaient ses membres sous la détente de ses muscles et de ses nerfs.

Elle n'avait pas du faire se genre d'exercice depuis plusieurs années. Mais le stresse et la colère de ses derniers jours avaient eu raison de son corps. Une fois qu'elle se sentit plus sereine elle se repositionna sous la couverture et ferma les yeux, espérant se rendormir quelques heures avant que le réveil ne sonne.

Le réveil avait été difficile pour Emma. Elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée moralement mais son corps était courbaturé. Elle avait cependant tout fait comme la veille. Henry était parti à l'école et Graham au poste. Elle se retrouva seule. Elle décida de se rendre chez Granny, pour prendre un café et peut-être quelque chose à manger. Elle pensa cependant que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'économies et entre les courses, les fleurs, et l'essence pour Boston, le peu qu'elle avait fondait comme neige au soleil.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un crier sur le trottoir d'en face à une cinquantaine de mètre d'elle.

** - PONGO !**

Elle vit alors le dalmatien courir sur la route, se dirigeant droit vers l'intersection se trouvant à 40 mètres de là, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se lança à la poursuite du chien.

Le feu rouge indiquant que les automobiliste venant de la rue opposée allait démarrer la fit accélérer. Pongo allait se faire heurter par un camion lancé à toute allure quand Emma plongea sur le bitume pour attraper la laisse du chien, le faisant se stopper net dans son élan.

Emma tenait la laisse de toute ses forces, bien qu'elle se soit cogné le menton par terre ainsi que le coude. Elle ne lâchait pas. Elle resta au sol tentant de reprendre son souffle et d'attendre que la douleur s'atténue un peu.

Elle entendit des personne accourir auprès d'elle et du chien. Elle était légèrement étourdie, allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Elle avait juste besoin d'une seconde. Elle sentait le sang coulé de son coude ainsi que de son menton. Mais elle voulait absolument en priorité rendre un rythme normal à son cœur qui s'était incroyablement emballé après cet effort. Elle savait que cela était en partie du à sa nuit et à l'état de son corps avant qu'elle ne se lance à la poursuite du chien.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux le Shériff, Ruby et Archie arrivaient à son niveau. Graham se précipita sur elle en premier.

** - Mon Dieu, Emma est-ce que ça va ?**

** - Emma hocha simplement légèrement la tête. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la laisse du chien bien que celui-ci soit assis à côté d'elle, sagement.**

** - Emma, je suis désolée. Est-ce que ça va ? Voulez vous que je vous examine ?** _S'enquit Archie_

** - Non ça va aller.** _Dit la blonde._

** - On ne dirait pas Emma. Votre menton est plutôt en mauvais état. Il serait plus prudent d'aller à l'hôpital pour être sûr**. _Ajouta Ruby._

Archie récupéra la laisse de Pongo, il était très embarrassé. Emma le remarqua.

** - Ce n'est vraiment pas grave Docteur, je ne pouvais pas laisser ce chenapan partir comme ça.** _Dit-elle en caressant la tête du dalmatien._

** - En essayant de se relever elle fut prise d'un léger vertige. La main de Ruby l'attrapant par l'avant bras qui n'était pas blessé l'empêchant de tomber.**

** - Ok, on ne peut pas te laisser partir comme ça Emma. Tu as gagné un tour à l'hôpital. Aucun moyen d'y échapper !** _lui indiqua Graham._

** - Ok… par contre pas un mot à Henry pour l'instant je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.**

** - Le seul problème c'est que j'ai été appelé par Marco pour une urgence juste avant que Pongo ne fasse son show. Du coup je ne peux pas t'emmener. Et je voudrais quand même que quelqu'un de l'école soit au courant pour qu'Henry ne se retrouve pas seul si ce soir tu n'est pas disponible.**

** - Je serais disponible ! Je ne passerais pas la nuit à l'hôpital, et je dois l'emmener voir Madame le Maire après l'école. Mais tu as raison il est plus sûr d'en informer quelqu'un de l'école.**

** - Je peux vous emmener à l'hôpital si vous voulez. C'est calme aujourd'hui et Granny n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.** _Dit Ruby_.

** - Quand à moi je peux aller prévenir mademoiselle Blanchard, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Merci mademoiselle Swan.** _Sourit Archie._

** - Pas de soucis doc, mais appelez moi Emma s'il vous plaît, je pense que l'on a passé le stade des formalités.** _Lui sourit-elle à son tour._

** - Ok ! Allons-y maintenant que tout le monde sait quoi faire. Je vous rejoins plus tard à l'hôpital, quand tu y sera avec Henry, Emma il faudra que je prenne ta déposition, et la votre aussi docteur.**

Graham et Archie partirent chacun de leur côté laissant Emma et Ruby seules au milieu de la route. Ruby se tourna vers la blonde.

** - Ok, je vais allez prévenir Granny, ma voiture est sur le parking à bas, je vous y rejoins d'accord ?**

** - D'accord merci mademoiselle Lucas.**

** - Ugh, non, pas mademoiselle Lucas quelle horreur, Ruby ça sera très bien et on pourrait se tutoyer non ?** _Lança la brune avec un clin d'œil._

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant de se retourner et de prendre la direction du dinner.

Emma eu du mal à marcher jusqu'au parking, elle sentit la douleur dans son genou lui indiquant qu'elle s'était également blessé à cet endroit.

Ruby arriva 5 minutes après elle, elle se dirigèrent vers sa voiture et Emma grinça des dents en s'asseyant. Elle pria pour pouvoir éviter les béquilles.

** - Alors comme ça tu connais non seulement madame le Maire mais son fils aussi ?**

** - Oui, c'est une longue histoire. Et connaître est un bien grand mot.**

** - Oh… J'ai entendu dire que tu venais de Boston ? C'est comment la grande ville ?** _demanda la serveuse en regardant Emma les étoiles plein les yeux._

** - C'est plutôt fatiguant à vrai dire. Mais j'aime l'ambiance des grandes villes. Tu peux trouver ce que tu veux à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit.**

** - J'aimerais tellement y aller un jour ! Tu pourrais me montrer.** _Sourit Ruby._

** - Pourquoi pas.** _Répondit Emma._

Elle arrivèrent à l'hôpital et rien que le fait de voir l'entrée de l'immeuble donna la nausée à Emma. Venir visiter quelqu'un était désagréable, mais elle passait au dessus de ça pour Henry. Venir ici en tant que patient était insupportable. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elles s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente, qui se trouvait incroyablement peuplée. Elle n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que le docteur Whale n'apparaisse. Il se dirigea rapidement vers elles.

** - Mademoiselle Swan, que vous est-il arrivé ?**

** - J'ai fais la course avec Pongo ?** _lui sourit-elle_

** - A ce que je vois vous n'avez pas gagné.** _Lui répondit-il avec un sourire._

** - Bien vu doc !**

** - Je suis désolée mais il y a une épidémie de grippe qui frappe la ville. Toutes les chambres sont pleines, je vais devoir vous examiner et vous soigner dans une chambre où quelqu'un d'autre se trouve déjà.**

** - Je m'en fiche, du moment que je suis sortie d'ici pour aller chercher Henry à l'école.**

** - Ok on va tout faire pour.**

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Avez-vous aimez ?**_

_**Comme je l'ai dis le prochain est déjà en écriture, avez-vous une préférence pour le jour de publication ?**_

_**Merci d'être resté pour ceux qui sont toujours là, et encore désolée !**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Cicatrices

**Bonjour ! Je vois que certains sont toujours là, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Merci pour les reviews, comme vous le voyez la Regina de mon histoire est un peu différente de celle de la série, mais j'essaye de garder quand même les traits qui font que nous l'aimons tous !**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 6 et je vous retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Cicatrices_

Whale vit qu'Emma boitait et ne voulant prendre aucun risque il la fit s'installer sur un lit pour la transporter dans une chambre. Lorsque Emma se rendit compte de la direction qu'ils prenaient elle soupira :

** - C'est une blague pas vrai ? Dites moi que c'est une blague !**

** - J'ai bien peur que non. Quand je vous disais que plus rien n'était disponible ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. J'ai laissé madame le Maire seule le plus longtemps possible mais je n'ai plus le choix.**

Ruby qui les avait suivi ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans la chambre qu'elle comprit.

Regina regarda stupéfaite ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre. Whale s'approcha de son lit pour le pousser et faire de la place à celui d'Emma.

** - Mademoiselle Swan pouvez vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites dans ce lit, et dans ma chambre ? Whale, une explication peut-être ?**

Emma se redressa de son lit et avec le menton plein de sang sourit à Regina.

** - Qu'est ce que vous voulez, je ne pouvais pas me passer de vous, j'ai décider de me blesser pour vous voir !**

Regina resta sous le choc devant les mots de la blonde. Elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir au niveau du visage. Whale et Ruby retinrent tous les deux leurs rires.

** - Pongo a décidé de faire un 200 mètres sur la route principale, il allait se faire renverser, je l'en ai empêché.**

** - C'est assez soft comme version Emma, tu es trop modeste. Elle s'est lancée à sa poursuite et voyant qu'une voiture allait le percuter elle a plongé pour attraper sa laisse et l'arrêter juste à temps.** _Clarifia Ruby_

** - C'est là que j'ai laissé mon menton et mon coude. Je pense qu'on peut aussi trouver mon genou d'ailleurs.**

Ruby alla s'installer au fond de la chambre sur une chaise qui était à côté du lit de Regina. Pour laisser un peu d'intimité à Emma le temps que Whale l'examine.

Ce dernier indiqua à Emma de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il soigna d'abord son menton. Elle ne bougea jamais, ne se plaignit jamais. Whale lui indiqua ensuite d'enlever sa veste qui était déchirée en grande partie sur le bras droit. Il lui dit également qu'il devrait couper son haut, car elle ne pourrait plus bouger le coude pendant un moment et que l'épaule avait également été touchée. Il découpa le haut laissant Emma en soutien gorge.

Il n'y avait pas de rideau dans la chambre, rien pour cacher le vue de Regina et de Ruby du dos de la blonde. Emma avait relevé ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval le matin même et son dos était donc parfaitement visible.

Les deux brunes écarquillèrent les yeux à la vue du dos meurtrit de cicatrices de la blonde. Elles finirent par se regarder avec la même expression d'étonnement. Une fois que Whale eu finit avec son coude il indiqua à Emma d'enlever son jean pour qu'il observe son genou. Ce qu'elle fit. Les deux brunes ne virent rien cette fois ci, le lit cachant leur vue. Lorsque le médecin appuya sur le genou d'Emma elle ne pu retenir son juron :

** - Bordel de m…..** elle ne finit cependant pas la phrase.

** - C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. C'est luxé. Cependant une attelle suffira. Pas de béquille.**

** - Ah merci seigneur !**

** - Vous pouvez m'appeler docteur ça suffira.**

Regina ne pu retenir un sifflement à ce commentaire.

Whale en profita pour faire les vérifications d'usage sur Emma, Les yeux, la bouche, les oreilles, puis la tension. A ce moment il se renfrogna.

** - Mademoiselle Swan, votre tension est très faible, vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien ?**

** - Oui, j'ai l'habitude vous pouvez regarder mon dossier.**

** - Vous avez l'air d'être épuisée, vous devriez passer la nuit ici.**

** - Non une nuit ne m'aidera pas, je vais bien doc merci.**

** - Voulez vous quelque chose pour vous aidez à dor…**

** - NON !** _insista Emma._

** - Désolée, c'est juste que… Ca va aller merci docteur. Auriez vous quelque chose que je puisse mettre vu que vous avez ruinez mon haut?**

Regina, Ruby et Whale s'étaient tous les trois figés en entendant Emma crier. Le docteur sortit cependant vite de son état pour répondre à Emma.

** - Bien, je vais voir si je trouve quelque chose. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, je vous apporte aussi une attelle. Je vous fais aussi une prescription pour la douleur.**

** - Merci docteur.**

Lorsqu'il fut partit Emma ne bougea pas. Elle baissa seulement la tête pour inspirer doucement. Elle regarda sa veste et la caressa doucement. Elle sentait les larmes monter. Elle se sentait stupide d'être si attristée pour une simple veste. Mais elle savait que ses vêtements étaient sa seule identité. C'était ce qui faisait son personnage, et sans cette veste elle se sentait déjà un peu perdue. Regina brisa le silence.

** - Je peux vous prêter quelque chose si vous le souhaitez mademoiselle Swan.**

A ces mots Emma rit doucement. Et sans se retourner ajouta

** - Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié madame le Maire. Et je ne voudrais pas « souiller » vos vêtements.**

Whale revint au moment où Emma finissait sa phrase. Il avait un T-shirt très large et une attelle dans les mains. Il donna les deux à Emma qui s'empressa d'enfiler l'attelle. Elle souffla doucement à la douleur puis enfila son jean. Elle mit ensuite le t-shirt en grinçant des dents lorsqu'elle passa son coude endolorit.

Whale lui tendit les documents qu'il avait remplit pour qu'elle puisse les signer indiquant qu'elle quittait l'hôpital contre avis médical. Elle prit sa veste, en la regardant lourdement, avant de relever la tête.

Elle se tourna alors pour regarder Ruby.

** - Ruby est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener en ville ?**

** - Bien… bien sur Emma.** _Balbutia la serveuse._

Sans un regard, Emma poursuivit :

** - Docteur, madame le Maire. Puis elle sortit.**

Ruby suivit Emma dans les couloirs après être sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Emma semblait être quelqu'un de bien. La voir réagir ainsi avait étonnée Ruby. Cependant elle décida de ne pas juger la jeune femme, qui après tout n'avait déjà pas eu une matinée facile.

Après être passé à la pharmacie de l'hôpital pour récupérer les cachets de la blonde, elles montèrent en voiture et Emma ne dit rien. Ruby prit la parole.

** - Tu veux que je te dépose chez Granny ? Où ailleurs ?**

** - Pourrais-tu me déposer au manoir Mills à la place ?**

** - Euh… oui sans problèmes.** _Dit Ruby, surprise par cette demande._

Emma voyant la réaction de Ruby, décida qu'elle lui devait bien une explication. Au moins sur ce sujet là.

- J**e suis la mère biologique d'Henry. Il est venue me chercher à Boston, pensant que je suis une sorte de super héros qui peut sauver la ville. En arrivant nous avons appris que madame le Maire avait eu un accident.**

**Il a été convenu que je resterais avec Henry au manoir le temps de son rétablissement. J'ai quelques… désaccords avec elle et ce n'est pas toujours facile de gérer tout ça.**

**Mais je dois le faire pour Henry. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis emportée je n'aurais pas du. C'est juste que…**

** - Hey,** _l'imterrompit Ruby_, **tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi Emma. Nous nous connaissons à peine, et je ne te juge pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé.**

**Nous sommes tous humain, et il nous arrive à tous de faire des erreurs. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même tu fais ce que tu peux. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir, tu fais un boulot super.**

**Sache que ton secret est à l'abri avec moi, mais Sydney Glass le découvrira bientôt, et contre ça personne ne peut rien faire.**

**On ne se connait pas encore bien, mais si tu as besoin de parler, ou même d'autre chose, n'hésite pas Emma. Henry est adorable et si t'aider peut également l'aider, alors ce sera avec plaisir.**

Emma ne dit rien après cela. Elles arrivèrent devant le manoir et Emma remercia Ruby pour tout avant de descendre, sa veste à la main.

Au moment où elle rentra elle lâcha un soupir. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle se dirigea directement à l'étage pour prendre les cachets que le docteur Whale lui avait prescrit. Elle se dirigea ensuite dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné. Elle ôta ses habits doucement, chaque geste lui faisait mal. Elle prit garde à son coude, ainsi qu'à son menton en retirant le t-shirt de Whale. Puis elle fit attention à son genou mais garda l'attelle lorsqu'elle retira son jean. Elle se changea en enfila un short et un débardeur et se dirigea avec sa veste dans la salle de bain.

Elle entreprit de la nettoyer. Cette veste était la première chose qu'elle s'était acheté après avoir économisé. C'était le premier signe d'une nouvelle vie après sa sortie de prison. Elle retint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler lorsqu'elle se rendit à l'évidence que son bien était détruit. Elle retourna dans la chambre et déposa la veste sur le dossier d'une chaise présente dans le coin de la chambre. Elle était exténuée et son corps ne tiendrait pas le choc toute la journée. Elle décida de dormir. Ou du moins d'essayer. Lorsque sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller elle pu lire 11h45 sur le réveil. Elle mis sonner son téléphone pour ne pas trop dormir et laisser Henry à la sortie de l'école.

Le sommeil l'assomma à peine une minute plus tard.

C'est son téléphone qui la réveilla, mais ce n'était pas son réveil, quelqu'un l'appelait. Il était 12h30. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre.

** - Allo ?**

** - Emma, bonjour, c'est Mary Margaret.**

Emma sauta du lit, et émit un gémissement pour ne pas s'être rappelé qu'elle avait mal au genou.

** - Mary Margaret ? Est-ce qu'Henry va bien ?**

** - Oh oui oui, excuses moi je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.**

Emma se rassit sur le lit.

** - Ok, que puis-je faire pour toi ?**

** - C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça. En fait j'ai pensé que je pourrais ramener Henry ce soir après l'école. Je passerais au manoir ça t'évitera de te déplacer.**

** - Oh…** _s'étonna Emma_. **Je peux venir, je ne suis pas si blessé que ça, je ne veux pas qu'Henry…**

** - Emma ! Ce n'était pas une question, je le ramènerais. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour ses 2 mères, mais c'est ainsi, et si il savait que venir le chercher pourrait t'être douloureux, il ferait tout pour t'éviter de venir.**

** - D'accord. De toute façon il faudra que je ressorte, nous allons voir madame le Maire ce soir.**

** - Pas de souci, ça t'évitera toujours un déplacement. Et euh… Si tu as besoin Emma, tu sais que je suis là. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, donc n'hésite pas.**

** - Merci Mary Margaret, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai vécu bien plus difficile. A tout à l'heure.**

** - D'accord à tout à l'heure.**

Elle se rendormit quelques minutes après.

Regina de son côté ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait lu le dossier d'Emma et elle savait que la blonde avait eu un passé difficile. Mais l'imaginer et le constater était deux choses bien différentes. L'image du dos de la blonde ne quittait pas son esprit.

La réaction de la blonde maintenant qu'elle y pensait avait été légitime. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas énervée parce qu'elle avait été exposée physiquement mais psychologiquement, Regina éprouvait de l'empathie pour la sauveuse.

Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Depuis que la blonde était arrivée elle avait tout chamboulée. Et particulièrement les pensées de Regina. Cette dernière voulait détester de tout son corps Emma, mais à la place elle se retrouvait à éprouver des sentiments qui ne l'avait pas affecté depuis des décennies.

Regina était blessée par la remarque d'Emma. Mais bien plus que ça elle était horrifiée de constater qu'elle avait proposé son aide à la femme qui était supposée être la fille de son ennemie jurée, la briseuse de son destin. Pourquoi éprouvait-elle le besoin d'aider cette femme ?

La brune réalisa alors, que son accident l'avait changé. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voulait vivre heureuse avec Henry sans avoir la peur au ventre que quelqu'un ne lui retire ce bonheur. Et inconsciemment, elle savait que le bonheur d'Henry passerait désormais par celui d'Emma.

Aussi étrange soit tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde, la sorcière savait qu'elle était prête à tout pour le bonheur d'Henry. Cela impliquait dans un premier temps qu'elle devait dire la vérité à son fils. Aussi pénible soit-elle à entendre.

Elle devait la vérité à son fils mais elle savait qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon moment. Mademoiselle Swan avait été blessée et elle savait que son fils serait inquiet. Elle décida donc qu'elle lui dirait ce week end, lorsque les visites ne seraient pas que le soir après l'école. Elle devait s'arranger pour que son fils reste avec elle un long moment pour tout lui expliquer.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, plus que le lendemain à être seule à porter ce secret, et samedi elle lui dirait tout. Elle espérait que d'ici là Emma se sente un peu mieux et puisse gérer les conséquences de la révélation avant qu'elle ne rentre.

Emma n'avait pas changé l'heure de son réveil après l'appel de Mary Margaret. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un moment pour se préparer avant l'arrivée d'Henry au manoir Mills.

Elle décida d'attendre d'être revenue de l'hôpital pour prendre une douche. Les bandages étaient encore en bon état et elle ne voulait pas les gaspiller.

Elle se prépara comme elle pu. Elle pris sa veste bleue cette fois ci. Elle eu du mal a l'enfiler mais elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant Henry, et encore moins devant la madame le Maire.

Elle était dans la cuisine entrain de préparer un encas pour Henry lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers l'entrée en essayant de boiter le moins possible.

Mary Margaret était rentré elle aussi, son regard se porta sur Emma. Le sourire qu'elle adressait à Henry faiblit instantanément. L'institutrice ne pensait pas qu'Emma était dans un si mauvais état. Henry la sortit de ses pensées en prenant la parole.

** - Emma !** _s'exclama-t-il._

** - Hey gamin ! C'était bien l'école ?**

** - Oui mais qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

** - Je vais bien Henry.** _Emma se mit à la hauteur du garçon pour lui parler._

** - Pongo a échappé au Dr Hopper pendant sa ballade. Il a décidé de courir sur la route principale, le voyant je me suis lancée à sa poursuite, j'ai du faire une petite cascade pour l'empêcher de se faire renverser. Mais tout va bien, que des égratignures. Je vais y aller doucement pour quelques jours et ça ira d'accord ?**

Emma finit son récit et attendit qu'Henry réagisse. Elle voyait qu'il assimilait tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il finit par la regarder dans les yeux avant de l'enlacer par le coup.

** - Merci Emma ! Pongo est un très bon ami. Il m'aide beaucoup pendant mes sessions avec Archie. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si il lui était arrivé quelque chose.**

Henry était très ému en disant cela, et en un instant les douleurs d'Emma devinrent moins forte. Voir Henry la remercier ainsi l'apaisait.

** - Je t'en prie gamin. Tout va bien ok? On ferait mieux d'y aller si on ne veut pas que ta mère passe 30 minutes de votre temps à fulminer contre moi.**

** - Ok ! Tu m'a préparé quelque chose, je meuuurrsss de faimmmm !**

** - Oui monsieur !** _Dit Emma sur le ton militaire._ **Dans la cuisine, emballe le et prends le avec toi tu mangera dans la voiture.**

** - T'es la meilleure !** _Sourit Henry en se dirigeant vers la cuisine._

**- -Emma se releva de sa position accroupit en grimaçant. Son genou était en feu. Elle manqua de basculer à la renverse quand la main de Mary Margaret la retint.**

** - Emma… Tu es sûre que ça va ? Si tu veux je peux emmener Henry voir Regina.**

** - Non, merci mary Margaret ça ira.** _Répondit-elle sèchement._

Puis voyant le visage blessé de l'institutrice elle reprit.

** - Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me propose de l'aide. Et je ne veux pas qu'Henry pense que j'ai vraiment mal. J'ai connu pire, ça ira mieux demain dans un premier temps, puis dans les jours à venir.**

** - Si tu as besoin n'hésites pas d'accord ? Je n'habites pas loin.**

** - Pas de soucis, merci encore.**

Mary Margaret sortit ainsi du manoir. Emma attendit Henry puis ils sortirent à leur tour pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour se chapitre ! La fin m'aura donné du fil à retordre mais j'ai réussi !**_

_**Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Si vous avez des suggestions, remarques etc, n'hésitez pas !**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Pitié

_**Bonjour ! (moi en retard ? nooonnn)**_

_**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez mes descriptions des personnages. **_

_**Arya : Merci d'être là depuis le début c'est vraiment cool ! J'essaye de rester fidèle aux personnages même si ce n'est pas toujours facile pour les faire aller dans la direction que je souhaite. **_

_**SGN1 : Merci !**_

_**Beautiful Rgina : Bienvenue, et Merci ! **_

_**Assez de blabla voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Pitié_

Regina sursauta légèrement lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

** - Entrez !**

Henry entra suivit d'Emma. Il alla directement s'asseoir au bord du lit de sa mère. Emma quant à elle pris place dans le siège qu'avait occupé Ruby plus tôt dans la journée.

** - Bonjour maman !** _S'exclama Henry_

** - Bonjour mon chéri. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? **

Henry commença à raconter sa journée sans oublier de mentionner que son institutrice l'avait raccompagné au manoir.

** - Tu sais maman pour Pongo ? Et ce qu'Emma a fait ?**

** - Oui je sais Henry.** _Répondit Regina._ **J'ai vu mademoiselle Swan lors de son passage à l'hôpital. **

Emma releva la tête à cet instant, fixant Regina dans les yeux d'un air déçu.

Regina ne comprit pas cette réaction avant qu'Henry ne regarde à son tour sa mère biologique.

** - Tu es venue à l'hôpital ? Je croyais que ce n'était rien ? **

** - Ce n'est rien gamin. Graham et Ruby ont vu la scène et le shérif voulait absolument que je passe à l'hôpital pour me faire examiner. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. **

** - Mais je vais bien ok ? Je te l'ai dis c'est l'histoire de quelques jours avant que je ne sois complètement remise. **

** - Oui mais tu m'as mentis !**

** - Non je ne t'ai pas mentis Henry, je n'ai simplement pas mentionné mon passage ici. **

Emma se leva de son siège pour venir se positionner devant Henry à côté du lit de Regina.

** - Henry, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter pour rien d'accord ? Tout va bien, je te promets. **

Henry scruta la blonde dans les yeux un moment. Elle reconnu le regard de quelqu'un qui cherchait à lire le mensonge dans ses yeux. Elle sourit légèrement s'apercevant qu'il avait hérité ça d'elle.

** - Ok, c'est bon pour cette fois, mais si ça ne va pas tu me le diras hein ?**

** - Ça marche gamin ! **

Comme plus tôt Emma se releva de sa position accroupit devant Henry et grimaça très légèrement en sentant la douleur de son genou. Henry ne remarqua pas, mais Regina elle nota le changement d'expression de la blonde.

** - Je vais aller faire un tour. **

Henry et Regina acquiescèrent tous les deux d'un signe de tête. Emma sortit, laissant la mère et le fils se retrouver un peu.

Henry se tourna vers sa mère pour lui parler.

** - Vous vous êtes encore disputés hein ?**

** - Je suis désolée Henry. Ce n'est facile ni pour moi, ni pour mademoiselle Swan tu sais.**

** - Oui je sais. **Rougit le garçonnet. **J'aimerais bien que vous vous entendiez.**

Regina se sentait tellement impuissante à cet instant. Elle voulait le bonheur d'Henry, mais jamais elle n'avait eu à partager avant aujourd'hui. Elle savait également que rien ne prouvait qu'Emma resterait une fois qu'elle serait remise. Elle garda cette pensée en tête pour y revenir plus tard. Une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle aurait le temps d'étudier plus la question. Pour l'instant elle devait se concentrer sur Henry.

** - Henry, il faut que tu comprennes que tu m'as blessée en allant chercher Emma à Boston. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais malheureux au point de vouloir partir pour trouver une nouvelle famille. **

** - Je ne voulais pas te blesser maman. Emma est la sauveuse, mais je voulais aussi trouver ma vraie mère. Enfin, celle qui m'a donné naissance. Je pensais que peut-être si elle était dans les parages ça serait plus facile. Mais je vois que ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Elle n'a jamais été une maman. **

** - Oui et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense Henry, mais je crois qu'elle a du mal à tout assimiler. Ça fait beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui a toujours été seule. S'occuper d'un** **enfant ce n'est pas rien, il faut savoir faire passer quelqu'un d'autre avant soit, et c'est difficile. **

** - Oui je sais. J'aimerais que ce soit plus simple. **_Dit Henry les yeux embués de larmes._

** - Je sais chéri. Laisse à Emma un peu de temps d'accord ? J'ai eu du mal au début aussi tu sais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire lorsque tu pleurais, puis j'ai appris. Elle apprendra aussi. **

** - Oui. Elle se débrouille quand même bien avec moi. Tu sais Mary Margaret ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Elle me l'a dit quand elle me ramenait au manoir. Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait dit à Emma qu'elle me ramènerait. **

** - Henry tu veux bien me rendre un service ? **_Demanda alors Regina. _

** - Oui ? **

** - Soit sage avec mademoiselle Swan d'accord ? Elle ne le dit pas mais elle à mal, et elle a besoin de temps pour se remettre. Aide la au maximum d'accord ?**

Henry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter sa mère complètement choqué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses deux mères n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, mais semblaient pourtant vouloir aider l'autre à aller mieux.

** - Euh… Oui d'accord maman. J'irais doucement avec elle. **

** - Merci Henry. **

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et rien. Emma de son côté avait été marcher en dehors de l'hôpital. Elle voulait rester active, ses années de chasseur de prime lui avaient appris qu'après une blessure il ne faut pas s'arrêter. Le corps récupère plus vite si on garde une activité. Elle avait donc marché, ce qui lui avait donné le temps de réfléchir. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, et les paroles qu'elle avait adressées à Regina plus tôt dans la journée ne lui ressemblaient pas.

Mais elle avait sentit le regard sur son dos, ou plutôt les regards sur son dos. Elle n'avait pas honte de ses cicatrices. Elles faisaient parties d'elle entièrement. Mais le fait que la tension dans la pièce soit montée d'un cran lorsqu'elle avait enlevé son haut l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Elle savait que son passé ne resterait pas longtemps un mystère dans une petite ville comme Storybrooke, mais elle savait également que ce genre de réaction n'impliquait qu'une chose. Une chose pire que son passé révélé. La pitié.

Emma Swan ne supportait pas la pitié, les coups, la violence, la haine, le mépris, elle les gérait sans problèmes, mais la pitié lui donnait envie de vomir. Et elle savait pourquoi. Elle savait que la pitié impliquait que les gens pensent qu'elle était une victime. Et elle ne s'était jamais posé en victime, pas lorsque ses parents de substitution la battaient jusqu'à l'inconscience, pas quand certains l'enfermaient durant des jours dans le placard de la cuisine la laissant sentir l'odeur de la nourriture qu'elle n'aurait pas pendant des jours. Pas même quand Neal l'avait livrée à la police.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas penser ainsi, mais si tout cela lui était arrivé c'est qu'elle le méritait. Quelque part dans ce grand jeu qu'est la vie, elle devait être assez mauvaise pour mériter tout cela. Elle secoua doucement la tête pour ne plus penser à ça, et regardant sa montre se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre et attendit d'avoir la permission avant d'entrer.

** - Hey, il va bientôt falloir y aller gamin, tu dois avoir des devoirs. **

Henry sourit faiblement à Emma.

** - Ok. **

** - Henry, pourrais - tu attendre un instant dans le couloir pendant que je parle avec mademoiselle Swan ? **

Henry regarda Regina en soupirant.

** - S'il vous plaît ne vous disputez pas d'accord ? **

Emma regarda Henry inquiète.

**- Promis gamin on ne criera pas, et je ne me disputerais pas avec ta mère. Si elle s'énerve se sera toute seule.** _Lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire._

** - D'accord.** _Henry regarda Regina et celle-ci acquiesça sans un mot._

Henry sortit de la salle et Emma se positionna contre le mur au pied du lit pour être en face de Regina. Son corps était fatigué, mais elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir de peur de ne plus pouvoir se relever.

** - Est-ce que c'est le moment où vous me dites que vu ma condition je ne peux pas m'occuper de votre fils ?** _Demanda Emma avec un sourire non sincère sur les lèvres._

** - Non. Comment vous sentez-vous ?** _S'enquit Regina._

Emma était choquée. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'aurait pas pensé entendre ses mots sortir de la bouche de Regina. Elle sortit de sa stupeur un instant plus tard.

** - Je … euh… ça va. Je survivrais. **

** - Bien. Mademoiselle Swan, je n'ai pas exactement beaucoup de choix actuellement. Je ne pense pas que laisser Henry à son institutrice ou au Shérif soit une meilleure option que de vous le confier. Vous semblez maîtriser la situation malgré votre état, je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous éloigner de lui à cause de ça. **

Emma regardait Regina intensément dans les yeux essayant de déterminer à quel point elle mentait. Mais elle s'aperçut rapidement que la mairesse était honnête. Elle vit également que malgré les évènements survenus plus tôt dans la journée aucune pitié ne se lisait dans les yeux de la brune. Ce qui l'encouragea à reprendre la parole.

** - Merci de me faire confiance. Surtout avec Henry, je sais à quel point il est important pour vous. Pour tout à l'heure cette histoire de T-shirt je voulais…**

** - Non, **_l'interrompit Regina_, **vous n'avez pas à vous excusez. Votre examen était privé, je n'aurais pas du intervenir. **

** - Je m'excuse quand même. Je ne voulais pas vous agresser comme ça. Je suis désolée. **

** - Ça ira mademoiselle Swan. Je n'y pensais déjà plus. Essayer de ne pas plus vous blesser cependant. Je ne pense pas qu'Henry soit content de voir ses deux mères à l'hôpital. **

Emma sourit légèrement à Regina. Elle avait sentit une chaleur l'envahir dans la poitrine lorsque Regina avait fait référence à elle en tant que mère d'Henry.

** - Je ferais attention, promis.**

Emma compris que la conversation était terminée et ouvrit la porte pour permettre à henry de venir dire au revoir à Regina. Ce qu'il fit rapidement avant de re sortir. Emma se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner.

** - Bonne nuit madame le Maire. Et merci. **

**- Bonne nuit mademoiselle Swan.** _Sourit Regina faiblement._

Le retour au manoir se passa dans le silence. Emma était épuisée, mais elle savait qu'elle avait encore pas mal de choses à faire avant de pouvoir aller dormir.

En rentrant, elle s'aperçut que Graham était déjà là.

** - Salut Henry, Emma. **

** - Tiens salut Graham tu es là tôt !** _Lui dit Henry._

** - Oui j'avais finit la paperasse et c'était calme j'ai donc décidé de rentrer plus tôt.**

** - Ok, dans ce cas tu va m'aider avec le dîner pendant qu'Henry fait ses devoirs. **

** - Pas de problèmes.**

Ils préparèrent le dîner tranquillement, en parlant de temps à autre jusqu'à ce que Graham demande :

** - Emma, tu compte rester un moment ici non ? **

** - J'imagine oui, enfin si j'arrive à trouver un travail parce que mes économies commencent à sérieusement s'épuiser. Pourquoi ?**

** - Justement, je voulais savoir si un poste au commissariat t'intéresserait ? J'aurais besoin d'un adjoint et j'ai vu comme tu as réagit avec Pongo ce matin. **

Emma rit doucement en pensant qu'après avoir été du côté des détenus elle passerait du côté des justiciers.

** - Je pense que ça dépend de ce que je devrais faire. Pour l'instant je ne peux pas trop pousser niveau physique si tu vois ce que je veux dire. **

** - Oh oui je sais, tu pourrais faire quelques heures pour l'instant voir si cela te convient, tu pourrais prendre à 9h, avoir une heure de pause le midi puis finir à 15h comme ça tu pourrais récupérer Henry et l'emmener voir Regina à l'hôpital. **

** - On dirait que tu y as pas mal réfléchit hein !**

** - Euh… oui enfin, j'aurais vraiment besoin d'aide. **

** - Ok, ça marche alors. **

Graham et Emma se sourirent avant de se serrer la main pour sceller l'accord.

Henry avait finit ses devoirs et s'était douché lorsqu'il descendit pour dîner. Ils mangèrent calmement. Emma dit à Henry l'offre que lui avait fait Graham. Henry était très content , car sans le dire cela signifiait qu'Emma resterait plus longtemps.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé Emma dit à Henry d'aller se préparer pour dormir, elle viendrait le border.

Elle et Graham débarrassèrent et firent la vaisselle. Emma se retourna après s'être essuyé les mains et elle trouva Graham en face d'elle à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.

Graham la regardait droit dans les yeux, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que les lèvres du shérif ne soient sur les siennes. Elle le repoussa cependant quelques secondes après. Ce dernier se recula brusquement en se tenant la tête avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Emma pris la parole :

** - Graham, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire ça. **

Graham avait eu comme un flash lorsqu'il avait embrassé Emma. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il comprit cependant qu'il venait d'embrasser Emma et qu'elle le rejetait.

** - Euh, pardon Emma je n'aurais pas du. Je… je ne dormirais pas là ce soir, j'irais chez moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ça ne change rien pour le travail d'accord, je te verrais demain matin. Je suis désolé Emma.** _Murmura-t-il enfin. _

Il quitta la pièce en titubant légèrement. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, il avait besoin d'air.

Emma était complètement figée dans la cuisine. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle sortit de son état en se souvenant qu'Henry l'attendait.

Elle le borda, puis alla se doucher et refaire ses bandages. Elle prit ses médicaments et se coucha enfin. Cette journée avait été folle, malgré le fait que son cerveau ne voulait pas se taire, elle ferma les yeux et le sommeil l'emporta, même si elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps.

* * *

**_Et voilà ! Bon je vous préviens, je vais changer l'histoire de Graham un peu, du moins son futur. J'attends vos réactions comme toujours !_**


End file.
